


through a kaleidoscope

by Collectible



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Gen, M/M, Not Beta Read, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2020-05-15 16:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 23,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19299160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Collectible/pseuds/Collectible
Summary: A collection of strictly AU story ideas that might get expanded upon one day. Characters may differ.1.Keito + Eichi (Angel AU, Canon Divergence): Angels don't exist. And they don't just fall from the sky, right? ... Right?2.Eichi + Tsumugi (Demon/Angel AU): Eichi will eradicate all of the demons within Sakuma castle, even if he has to go at it alone.3.Wataru/Eichi (Finding a Merperson AU): Encountering a fascinating creature during summer break was not exactly what Wataru had in mind, but it made for a fine surprise.





	1. Angel AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Keito + Eichi (Angel AU, Canon Divergence):** Angels don't exist. And they don't just fall from the sky, right? ... Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Main Characters:** Hasumi Keito & Tenshouin Eichi.  
>  **Minor Characters:** The Hasumi Family & several Original Characters.  
>  **Warnings Applied to this Chapter:** Slight cursing.

Classes finished with a stand and respectful bow.

Students now able to pack up their belongings and break out into fluttering conversation, Keito did the former and slid his textbooks into his bag. His classmates passed by his desk, scurrying over to their friends heading out of the classroom.

Keito didn’t see it happen, but when he shut his bag to keep it locked tight, someone knocked into his desk. Something hooked to the side clattered to the floor in a jittery mess. The cause was Takada Satoshi, a popular boy with a love of collecting girls' phone numbers. He offered a quick apology before sprinting out the room, his haphazardly-closed bag in hand.

Takada was too fast for Keito to consider lecturing over his lack of manners. During the few instances Keito had been able to catch him, most warnings went right over his head--in one ear and out the other.

He would feel frustrated, but his fellow classmate didn’t respond well to their teacher, either. Takada’s disinterest in following the advice of his class representative was hardly worth losing sleep over.

Leaning over the side of his desk, Keito plucked up what fell. Bits of dust clung to the nylon material of his standard black umbrella. Flicking some of it off, he rose from his seat and pushed his chair under the desk. He gazed through the window to his left, examining the cloudy skies and the dark shade cast upon them. Before class had ended, the sky rumbled like the starving stomach of a whale. Thin lines of short rain streaked down the windowpane. His classmates had muttered during lessons, anticipating a powerful storm. Once Keito returned home, he’d have to thank his mother for her surveying of the weather forecast. Her fervent demand to carry an umbrella would save his uniform.

Belongings packed and his umbrella hanging from his wrist, Keito headed to the entrance door of his classroom.

“Ah, Hasumi-kun?”

“Yes, Sensei?” Pausing, Keito turned to his teacher; an older man with white beginning to overtake the black in his short beard. He was a born and bred Englishman, yet his grasp on the Japanese language was solid and impressive. “Is there a problem?”

“No, no, no problem at all. A small request, is all.” Smiling thinly at him, his teacher waved a pale hand to call him over. At this point, most of the students had vanished the moment they could. His teacher shuffled through his desk drawer and, after finding what he needed, offered it over to Keito.

'It’ being a stack of papers wrapped in a plain manila folder. Somewhat hefty, he carried the folder in both hands.

“If you would, could you bring that to the Student Council office? Yet another club has asked for my help to act as their faculty adviser. I may have gone overboard.” His teacher laughed airily. “The Student Council office is on the opposite side of the building, so it’s rather out of the way. If it is alright with you….”

Keito had visited the Student Council office many times as 2-B’s class representative.  His take on the Student President and those around him were neutral, at worst. They completed their paperwork like hard-working students. They never used their authority on those lesser than them. Still, they had their issues. Allowing one teacher to act as the faculty adviser for more than one club was becoming one of their less thought-out plans of recent note.

Regardless, he had no sort of rank to tell them how to run anything in regards to the school. He was, and always had been, a simple class representative. If he wished to lecture anyone, he'd lecture his trouble-making classmates... Which only sometimes worked.

“Of course, Sensei,” Keito agreed. “The Student Council office is close to the main entrance. I’ll be sure to pass these papers on to them.”

“Ah, thank you, Hasumi-kun, thank you…”

Now on a mission, Keito nodded his goodbye to his teacher and exited the classroom. As the door closed, he caught the trembling growl emanating from the overhead clouds. The threat of a thunderstorm accompanying him on his way home grew.

He’d long received a message cancelling archery practice for the day. With nothing to do, heading home was his one choice.

The Student Council received the papers with little fanfare. Keito hadn’t even requested information on the formation of the new club. He allowed them to receive the folder and accepted their thanks for his errand boy behavior. Afterward, he continued to the school entrance at the end of the corridor, passing by the students crowding the halls.

As anticipated, the rain began to tumble down from above. Needle-thin raindrops coated the windows in layers. A few students anxiously glanced out the windows, umbrella-less and unfortunate.

Having to ride the bus home, Keito expected to be soaked to the bone even with his umbrella. It could protect a lot, but guarding him from a storm? Not possible.

Bag tucked under his arm, Keito flicked his umbrella open and exited into the oncoming thunderstorm.

Yumenosaki Private Academy was a prestigious school most known for its training of idols. While it contained several courses for prospective students to join, the classes separated into different buildings.

Having reached the main gates, Keito spied the H-shaped Idol Course building from under his umbrella. He squinted across the empty street in front of him, past the onslaught of gray rain and over the brick wall dividing their schools. Their sacred grounds were strict on security; even if they were from the same school, technically, Regular Course students like himself had little chance of ever stepping foot on their land outside of scheduled Lives.

The Idol Course held a special place in Yumenosaki Private Academy’s heart. For years they allowed young teenagers entry, those with hopes to enter into the entertainment industry running through the country. They drilled in the basic skills to grow popular in an industry known to change its tastes on a dime. The work seemed like a grueling--albeit rewarding--high school experience. If lucky, the results of a student’s hard work could land them a straight shot into becoming Japan’s next super idol.

‘Could’ being the keyword.

Becoming a national idol meant entering into a competitive fight. One couldn’t simply train and work hard enough to gain attention nowadays--especially not if they originated from Yumenosaki Private Academy, whose reputation had long since reached rock bottom... and somehow continued to fall further.

The unrelenting negative rumors and scathing gossip concerning recent graduates from such a formerly reputable academy were as unfortunate as they were sobering. Popularity _could_ go to one’s head. He had considered entering the Idol Course before choosing its less strenuous option. Had he chosen differently, he’d be in the same standing as those who settled into their lowly, mud-drenched position in the entertainment industry’s eyes, wasting his talents away and demanding fruits of his ineffective labor like a child throwing a tantrum and begging for attention.

In the end, Keito had set himself on the opposite path, forgoing the expectation of fame and fortune. There wasn’t much else to say. His choice was the best one.

At least, it was the choice that bagged him the most dignity.

Keito gripped the handle of his umbrella and leaned into a faster pace. Distractions did nothing other than speed him down. Shoving the thoughts of Yumenosaki Academy from his mind, Keito concentrated on two things: the time until his bus arrived, and then the long ride home.

Stupid things such as idols did not matter anymore.

* * *

Keito had been right about one thing. 

The rain did its best to soak him, and almost succeeded, but his quick movements resulted in reaching the bus stop right as it pulled up. The drive was spent in a wet and humid box filled with students also returning home on their way back from school. Keito had done his best to ignore most of the talking floating around him. None of it concerned him and, frankly, it was not his business.

The bus ride was slow. Keito watched the scenery until he recognized his neighborhood. Tapping the button to request an exit, he hopped out of the vehicle once it pulled to a stop. Yanking his umbrella over his head, Keito continued to the stairs connected to the Hasumi temple.

The long walk up the temple stairs was easy. A strange thought as others found the trek exhausting, but he’d dealt with the pain since childhood. The real trial was traversing the stairs while they were slick with rain. If he didn’t stumble and send himself rolling back down to the streets, he could count himself blessed.

Luck was on his side as he reached the top without issue. As troublesome as the downpour was, he trudged through it with determination. Sometimes simple resolve was enough.

Home at last, Keito breathed a sigh of relief. Outside, where the chilly rain froze his fingers until they stung, the warmth of his home was a godsend. He flicked the lights on, noting the previous disuse meant his parents and brother were not home, and sat his drenched umbrella in the stand near the door.

The evening was spent doing his homework like a dutiful student. The thick windows of his room shook with each bang of thunder. Darkness covered the land outside, the sky draped in a sheet of gray and black clouds. While the torrent of rain and ear-wrenching thunder irritated him, he cast it out of mind and focused on the lines of English he had to memorize for tomorrow's class session.

His cell phone rang, shocking him more than the thunder did. The screen brightened and screeched one of the common ring-tone options available for his device.

Upon seeing the caller ID, he clicked the green button and waited for the quiet voice of his mother on the other end.

“Dear? The storm is bad tonight. It’s dangerous to drive, so we’ll stay with your aunt across town until it dies down. Your brother is staying with his friends until tomorrow. Make sure to have dinner, okay?”

“Yes, Mom.”

 _Click!_ She was gone. Ten minutes afterward, he finished his homework and slipped it back into his bag.

Keito checked the clock. 7 PM.

Good enough time as any to get started on dinner.

He descended the stairs and entered the kitchen, flicking the switch to cover the room in a bright light. Their kitchen was on the small side; a long table up against the wall, the fridge and counters off to the opposite side. Next to the stove was a single window giving a glimpse to the gloomy exterior.

His parents had gotten groceries recently. The fridge contained enough variety when he checked; meat, fish, vegetables. Enough options to create something fulfilling. It was early and he didn’t desire anything heavy to eat right now…

After a bit of consideration, he went for something easy. Ochazuke was quick and filling. They had leftover rice to get rid of, too.

Keito clicked the stove on. The front burner lit up orange as it warmed to a nice heat. He settled the tea kettle atop it. Once the water was ready, he’d have to steep the tea leaves. At most he’d be waiting for ten minutes.

As the kettle brought its water to a boil, Keito pulled a chair from the table over to the window. He leaned against the windowsill, listening to the storm rage. The rain pounded the ground like bullets. He’d escaped the worst of it on his way home. Even worse, the storm sounded like some sort of rampage, as if a feverish battle took place high above the clouds. When lightning sparked, the accompanying thunder resounded like the warhorn of a Viking; loud and striking, a call to everyone to heed danger.

Keito startled slightly, shaking to attention at the kettle’s whistle. He stood from his chair. Casting a final look at the gathering of storm clouds, he spotted a gold line of lightning zigzagging through the air as if squirreling itself away amidst the shadows.

A second later, there was a flash of searing light—and thunder as loud as a car explosion shook through his bones. The booming sounded like an earthquake and felt like one, too. Keito shot from the window, mind in a flurry. The blinding flash left him dizzy and the sudden bang sent his heart leaping to his throat. He stumbled over his feet as the lights shut off altogether and left him in deep darkness.

Off-kilter, one of his legs wrapped around the chair and he tripped in his mission to get away. A curse escaped his lips as the flesh of his palms met tough wood flooring.

Staring wide-eyed at the window, pulse running a mile a minute, Keito wondered, _What was that?_

 _A lightning strike, duh,_ he chastised once his mind was in some semblance of order. It was a thunderstorm after all. Still, to experience a strike right outside his home... So close to where he was…

Keito brought a hand to his forehead, ordering himself to relax. The first thing he’d noticed was his missing glasses. They must have slipped off when he collapsed. Hopefully he hadn’t sat on them in his scramble to distance himself from the window.

Regardless, the glasses didn’t matter. His hands trembled faintly. As seconds passed, Keito worked to control his breathing to calm his rabbiting heartbeat. Breathe in. Hold it. Breathe out. Several prolonged seconds of each. Everything was fine. He was unharmed, save for a few scrapes on his hands from the fall. The temple was… probably fine as well. As old as it was, if the lightning strike hit it dead-on, Keito hoped parts of the exterior weren’t burned.

The real problem was the electricity. For how long he’d been sitting, the lights had yet to return. Did the lightning strike cause a power outage? For how long would it last?

Before he returned to his feet, Keito patted around for his spectacles. They were near his shoes and unbroken, thank goodness. Placing them in their rightful position, he recalled the chair he’d brought over to the window and used it to stand.

The tea kettle was silent. Their electric stove would be unavailable for a bit, he decided, and turned the dial until it was off. Dinner would have to wait.

Just in case, Keito tried the light switch again several times. Nothing, as expected. He hadn't gotten his hopes up.

Now what?

His cell was upstairs and charging, so at least he didn’t have to go search for a flashlight. Also, he could alert his family to the power outage if any calls went through. Traversing his home in darkness was not on his list of exciting things to do, but it was better than doing nothing.

Making his way to the main hall was rather straightforward. The temple was large and spacious, leaving nothing in his way to stumble over. Keito followed along the wall with his hand, remaining balanced as he felt tatami mats under his socks.

Shoji doors acted as the entrance to the temple. The wooden frames guarded against the heavy storm, shaking in place as rain struck against them. There was the slightest worry the paper would tear. He hoped it wouldn’t.

Completely opposite the entrance was the staircase leading to the upper floors. He dropped his hand from the wall and made his way over.

His fingers curled over the railing. Having a hold on something solid helped relax him somewhat. Careful, he started up the steps.

A flash of light shone from behind him in that instant. A hint of recognition went through his mind. Dread filled his chest in the split moment before the second crack of ear-splitting thunder arrived. His grip tightened on the railing as he crouched down, cringing from the ringing in his ears.

A second lightning strike in so many minutes. What sort of unluckiness…?

“Get upstairs,” he muttered, gritting his teeth. Slowly, his iron-tight grip on the railing loosened. “Waiting out the storm there is better there than down here. Just get upstairs.”

He could sleep through the storm. Dinner could wait until tomorrow. Anything was better than having to deal with this a third time.

Unable to help himself when he shoved back to his feet, Keito glanced behind him. Surprise had him descending the stairs, his gaze locked on the doors. One of them was ajar; rain slid in through the crack, creating small puddles on the tatami. He could have sworn it was locked… had the storm managed to break through?

Leaving without checking wasn't an option. If it broke then he’d have to find something to block it lest the moisture do harm to the main hall. As much as he wasn’t interested in dealing with the storm any longer, keeping the temple from having a problem was partly his duty.

It was a straight line to the entrance. His speed slowed as he closed in, eyeing what little he could of the drab exterior through the crack. A third lightning was unlikely to occur. Right?

The solid door handle felt comforting. He relaxed, tension dropping from his shoulders. The stress was getting to him. Once finished he could end his day early.

First, he needed to check the door. It slid back and forth without an issue, Keito was glad to note, and he couldn’t spot any tears. The shaking caused by the storm must have unlocked it on accident.

Keito could have sighed in relief. One less problem to deal with.

The rain pelted against his leg like an annoying pet. The spray chilled him to the bone. Wet spots appeared on his pants leg and soaked through to his skin. Scowling at the thought of having to change, he directed a glare from his leg to the thundering sky.

Then he stopped, all of his senses turning alert.

Gripping the door handle, Keito instantly forgot about his clothes. Squinting hard, he stared forward, trying to make something out. It was dark, not in the least helped by the thunderstorm and barrage of rain, but... it seemed as if something was standing in the center of the pathway leading up to the temple.

The closer he looked, the more sure he was. The thing standing there, was it a person…? They wore a dreadfully wet outfit. He believed it could be white when dried. It stood out among the desaturated color scheme of the stormy evening.

What were they doing wandering around in such awful weather? And why were they outside his home?

Nothing about this gave him good feelings.

He _really_ hoped he wasn’t about to get robbed.

The figure moved—swayed, more like, with their back hunched as if weighed down. Tensing up so hard his shoulders hurt, Keito recoiled into his house, moments from slamming the door shut and racing to phone the police.

Instead of coming closer as he’d expected, the figure faltered and collapsed. They smacked the pavement and stayed there, immobile.

Then Keito remembered what had happened not too long ago. The second explosion of thunder, the second lightning strike. It struck right in front of his home, probably close to where the figure had been standing. If possible…?

Keito did not want to go outside. It could be a trick, or he could see a sight likely to traumatize him for most of his life. Too many things were possible.

However, if the person required help…

“Damn it,” Keito cursed. Sliding the door open fully, he stepped outside to test the waters. It was one thing to have his leg wet. It was another thing as a whole for the rain to fall like freezing needles onto the rest of his form. It took him a moment to move on but with a glance to the fallen person, he threw himself to the mercy of the storm.

His glasses blurred instantaneously. Droplets ruined his vision, mixing gray against gray. His casual clothes didn’t stand a chance trying to protect him. Keito raced forward until he made out the drenched white outfit lying on the ground.

“Are you okay?” was his first question. The stranger didn’t respond, either unconscious or unable to hear over the roar of the rain. “Can you hear me? Oi!”

Grimacing, he ran his fingers through his hair, keeping it from flopping wetly into his eyesight. No response so far. If they weren’t answering, it was possible…

He’d have to check.

Clutching the stranger’s shoulders, Keito rolled them onto their back. A rich dark blue hood covered their face. He scanned for some sort of injury; a burning smell, or a charred part of the body. A thick smell resembling burnt plastic was heady and cloying around them, so much that he wanted to choke. There wasn’t an obvious injury on the person despite the pervasive burning scent. At noticing nothing external, he went for the final check. Holding his fingers against their neck and wrist, he waited in a dreading silence.

A light pulse beat against his fingers. A weight seemed to disappear off his shoulders. Keito exhaled deeply. They were alive!

They were around the same height as him, Keito judged, and close to the same weight. Tugging the body closer, he fought to raise them up into his arms. He’d never been the physical type outside of athletic courses and archery club. Lifting someone up was much more strenuous than tugging a bowstring.

In the end, he heaved them up until he could wrap one of their arms over his shoulders. Quickly, he dragged his way back to the main hall of his home, unconscious stranger in tow.

Out of the pouring rain, he dropped the stranger onto the tatami mats and shut the door. It was much darker inside than out, the natural light snuffed out by his home’s walls. Keito couldn't see an inch from his face even as he waved his hands around.

Sighing, he wrung the water out of his hair and clothes. Then he turned to his ‘guest'. They made no movement whatsoever. Their pulse was light but firmly kicking when he checked again. Leaning over, he pressed his head onto their chest and listened. Same as their pulse; a thumping heartbeat pounded against his ear.

Signs of their health acted as a balm to his worry. Nodding to himself, Keito stood. Right now, he needed his cell phone more than ever.

Keito climbed the stairs to his room.

His cell phone was where he’d left it, on his desk under a lamp. He’d left it on the charger while he went to start dinner. Unplugging it—of course during the outage the plug had died—the screen lit up, searing his eyes with its glare. Blinking the pain away, he checked its charge: 40%.

As he’d hoped would prove false, the service was off, too. He thumbed the call button and his family’s contacts as a ditch effort. He dialed several calls, waiting for tense, agonizingly slow seconds as each call did their damnedest to connect.

With a sinking heart, Keito heard them all drop. No doubt due to the raging storm.

Great. _Great._

No cell phone service and no possible way to call for help. At most, he’d have to wait until tomorrow morning for everything to switch on again. Keito was fine, he could live, but the stranger…

Cursing under his breath, he left his room and returned to the main hall. The cell phone’s flashlight illuminated the way.

Now with some light, he scanned the stranger again. Their outfit was.... odd, to say the least. A pure white robe like a hospital gown down to their feet. The hood covering their face was as deep as the sea. Flicks of blond hair plastered against their skin from the rain. They breathed regularly, no hiccups or signs of pain.

They were going to be fine. Maybe.

Settling down beside them, Keito leaned against the wall. All of a sudden he felt exhausted. The adrenaline from the past who-knew-how-long (his phone read 7:42, how could that all have happened within one hour?!) evaporated and left him drained of energy. The lightning strikes, the stranger. Couldn’t this have happened during another time? Why now?

He sat there, awaiting _something_ as he kept a watchful eye on the figure resting on his floor. A third lightning strike, if it liked his house so much. Another person to pass out before his house, too. It seemed like anything could happen today.

Despite the clattering of the rain against the temple walls, the noise made a repetitive and peaceful backdrop among the overwhelming silence. Nestled up against his knees, Keito let the time pass idly.

His eyes drooped as he fought to stay awake. He dropped his glasses onto the floor to rub at the bridge of his nose. This was bad. He had to stay awake to ensure nothing went wrong. If the stranger stopped breathing or woke up, he’d have to do something. Falling asleep was dangerous and… he…

He needed a break.

Just… ten minutes. Then he’d be energized and prepared for anything.

Eyes sliding closed, he promised he’d up in ten minutes. No time at all. He wouldn’t miss a thing.

Like that, Keito fell into a deep sleep.

The night passed and, at last, the storm cleared.

* * *

Keito woke gradually, his thoughts as slow as molasses. 

The first thing he noticed was that he was lying on his side, clearly not on his soft mattress. He shoved up on his palms and gazed around, eyes blurry. Where were his glasses? And why was he downstairs in the main hall…?

Shaking his head, he tried to clear his thoughts. He’d been doing something last night, but what? His head felt cluttered with clumps of cotton.

Sunlight streamed through the shoji doors. It was morning. Cheerful birdsong filled the air. He recalled a thunderstorm last night. His mother had said everyone would return in the morning after the storm had calmed.

Were they here?

If they were, they would have woken him up the moment they saw him sleeping at the entrance.

Speaking of the entrance—one of the shoji doors was wide open. The storm seemed to have stopped during the night. After the racket it had made for hours, the pleasant morning was more than a welcome gift.

… The calm morning was welcome, yes, but that didn’t mean he wanted the door to his home wide open.

Locating his glasses on the floor, Keito stood and went to slide the door shut.

Keito expected several things when he reached the door. Not one of his expectations involved looking outside, squinting against the sun’s glare, and noticing someone standing on his porch with a set of pure white wings fluttering softly on their back.

He was pretty sure he was still dreaming.

“Er,” he said, awe-struck.

The person twitched at his voice. Turning around, the wings followed their twirl and escaped from sight as a face came into view.

They were a boy, apparently, dressed in an eccentric white robe to his ankles. A long blue shawl with gold trim settled on his head and flowed down his back. Blond hair peeked from underneath it and, as he turned around, the boy’s curious blue eyes focused right on him. Circular gold earrings hung from his lobes.

Although the wings and strange costume bewildered him, it didn’t stop the final piece of the puzzle from connecting in his mind.

“You!” Keito exclaimed.

The boy’s head tilted. “Me?”

“Yes, you! The stranger in the storm!” Exiting his home, he stomped up to the person he had helped last night. His gaze caught on the wings again and Keito faltered upon opening his mouth. “Ah…”

“Oh, yes. The storm.” Keito startled as the boy clasped their hands together, his expression oddly amused. “I can’t remember much from last night, but I take it you helped me? You must be a kind human. Or perhaps I was simply lucky enough to fall in front of a temple..? Your sort are much more helpful.”

Part of Keito’s mind had yet to get over the boy calling him _human_. Unnerving, much?

“I was unlucky enough for a stray bolt to strike me,” the boy continued. A soft smile took over his features. “It worked out well enough, I suppose. Nothing to be fretful over.”

“Hey.” Keito fought to make his mouth move.

“Yes?”

The wings were fake. Humans didn’t have _wings_. And even if Keito hadn’t noticed them last night, that didn’t mean anything. He'd been running on adrenaline and too busy to think about little details... even though the wings were quite large.

“Your… wings? What—?”

“Ah! Pardon me.” Cutting him off, the boy stepped away. The wings Keito was seconds from commenting on—how did he get his cosplay to look so lifelike?—rose up on his back. If he thought the wings were large while they were resting, the kid proved him incorrect when they moved. The wings outstretched along the porch, spanning several feet in width. Feathers clung to them as real as any feather he’d seen on birds prepping for flight.

“Mmm,” the boy hummed. “The rain had been a nuisance. Now that it’s over, I can finally stretch… And what were you saying, human? Something about my wings?”

Keito was hallucinating. “Um.”

“Um?” The… human? repeated.

His mind and everything he knew about the world in turmoil, Keito asked the easiest question he could think of. “... What’s your name…?”

* * *

The boy’s name was Eichi. 

Also, Eichi was an angel. He’d happily provided that information.

Keito didn’t believe him, as any intelligent person wouldn’t believe anything so foolish. But the wings.

He had yet to figure out the wings.

The tea kettle whistled out steam from its place on the stove. Electricity had returned some time during the night. He’d checked his phone when he re-entered to find his battery dead after leaving the flashlight on for hours after his impromptu deep sleep. He’d charge it later. Maybe.

To no one's shock, Keito wasn't in the mood for thinking.

“Where is this?” Eichi asked, sitting at the table like he belonged there. His wings fluttered against the back of his chair.

“Japan,” Keito answered. Weren't they both speaking Japanese? How did he not know that?

Taking out two cups on autopilot, he passed one over to the… angel. Or whatever he called himself.

“Japan… And what is this?” He tapped the side of the cup.

“Tea cup. For tea.”

“Tea?”

He poured the hot liquid into both of their cups. “Tea.”

Eichi peered quizzically at the rising steam.

Paying little attention to him, Keito slid into his own chair and sipped at his tea. The liquid burned his tongue, fresh from the heat, but Keito desperately needed something to take his mind off of what was right in front of him.

Cupping the teacup, Eichi asked, “What is your name, human?”

 _Please stop calling me human_ , he wanted to say.

“Hasumi. Keito,” he added.

“Keito, then.” Eichi smiled. Keito frowned at the use of his first name. “Hey, Keito? Do you live here alone?”

“My parents are out. My brother, as well.”

Should he tell a stranger that? Did it matter at this point?

“A family! Angels are not born from other angels. Childbearing and the like is alien to us. Oh, but we do not reproduce asexually. In fact, we—"

Keito stared ahead, unblinking, until Eichi’s voice turned to white noise.

How long was he going to stay here? Human or… angel, or otherwise, it was common courtesy to leave as soon as possible after waking up at someone’s home, right? Not follow them into their kitchen and drink their tea?

“—things like this make humans so interesting." Eichi concluded whatever it was he was monologuing about. After a moment of considering the teacup again, he raised it to his mouth and swallowed.

His blue eyes lit up. “Oh! How delicious, Keito!”

“Thank you.”

“We don’t need to eat or drink. We survive quite well without sustenance. Still, to think there are even things humans can make that are appealing to us. What can’t you do?”

_Tell you to leave._

Keito stood from his seat. “Excuse me.”

He left the kitchen before Eichi could call him back.

He needed air. Space.

He needed to be anywhere that didn’t have Eichi in it.

Morning sunlight shone through his window panes. Settled onto his bed, Keito leaned against the wall and blankly watched the ceiling.

Allowing Eichi, a complete unknown, access to his house while he went to hide in his room was not the best decision.

But it would have to do. As silly as outright avoiding the elephant in the room felt, Keito believed he had some sort of right in feeling nonplussed. Angels—or whatever Eichi was— _mythological creatures_ did not exist. As common as they were in anime and manga, everyone knew they were fictitious. Nothing but tools to build interest in stories. They were supernatural beings no one had ever really seen!

Yet someone proclaiming to be one of them was downstairs. In his kitchen. Drinking the tea he had made.

“Damn it.” Exhaling a large, deep breath, he attempted to drive the stress knot out of his forehead. “This is hopeless. Go down there and order him to leave. Grow a spine, Hasumi.”

Try as he might to insult himself into action, it wasn’t working.

A series of pings interrupted his inner admonishments. Recognizing the tone as his message alerts, Keito pushed off the bed and over to his desk. He’d placed his phone back on the charger when he entered his room. His phone had charged enough to turn back on and could now give him the messages he’d been expecting.

Several from his mother and father commenting about the weather some time during the night. One from his brother, which was a surprise in itself. All he had to say was ‘ _b back @ 10. Don’t hve key. Keep door unlocked when u leave_ ’

Well, it was almost 9:30. His brother would be back not long from now, riding in on his motorbike. Keito didn’t want to think about what he would say if he noticed Eichi.

Something felt… odd about that message, actually. Keito considered his phone more. Scrutinizing the screen, he reread his brother’s text over again.

10 o'clock… When he left…? Where would he go so early on a Thursday?

Wait.

Almost 9:30 on a school day…?

His heart almost stopped.

“I’m late?!”

H-He’d never been late to school! Ever!

Damn it! This was all Eichi’s fault!

Dashing out of his room, Keito sped through his morning routine. He barely remembered entering the bathroom and preparing for the school day, or of yanking his uniform on in an agitated daze. Clambering down the stairs in a way that would have infuriated his mother, he yanked his shoes on at the final step.

“Keito?” Ugh, the angel. Or whatever he was. Eichi watched him from the kitchen threshold, head tilted in confusion.  “You’re dressed different. Going somewhere?”

“School,” he bit out. His tie sat loose around his neck. When did the next bus arrive? Had he missed the closest one?

Eichi repeated the word as though he’d never heard it before. “School... The place where young humans group together and learn, yes? So you’re headed there. Then, I’ll follow along.”

“What?” he asked, aghast, then: “No! Stay here!” Wait, wait, no— “I mean, why are you following me?! You aren’t a student. When I get back, you better have your act together!”

Like a petulant child, Eichi pouted. “That’s no fun. This is the first I’ve stuck around a human for this long. Why shouldn’t I make the most of it?”

Damn it, he didn’t have the time nor motivation to deal with him.

“Just—don’t follow! Finish your business and leave!” Shoes on, he gripped his school bag and hurried toward the door. A little after 9:45; the bus should come in fifteen minutes if he was lucky.

“Hey, Keito?”

Wrenching his head to the side with a glare, he snapped: “What?”

Waving a pale hand, Eichi the angel (or whatever he called himself) smiled calmly at him. “Have fun at school. Thank you for the tea.”

… Whatever.

Grunting a dismissal, Keito sprinted out of his home and down the harrowing stairs leading toward the street.

* * *

Keito spent most of the school day in a stupor. 

He, Hasumi Keito, had received a tardy slip for the first time in his life. All thanks to that! damn! angel! Or whatever Eichi was!

The teacher had been understanding enough; he knew Keito’s ethics, how much punctuality and rule-abiding meant to him. He assumed that something must have caused trouble for his student on his way to school. Not that the understanding mattered much—by the time Keito reached the school building, the gates were closed and he’d needed the guard to let him in. As excellent as a student he was, such lateness required a punishment and a write-up slip was his.

 _At least it wasn’t detention_ , Keito considered glumly.

The screeching school bell signaled the end of the day. Matching his classmates, he slid out from his desk and collected his notebooks into his bag.  

Someone knocked into his desk, forcing his umbrella to topple onto the ground. Deja vu was too light a term when he remembered the same situation occurring a day prior.

Who would it be if not for Takada Satoshi?

“Sorry, class president!” Takada’s palms slapped together in apology and he ducked his head to his chest. “Second time in two days! Don’t be mad, please?”

“Stop running in class and this would cease to be a repeating incident, Takada,” Keito scolded. “It’s impolite to repeat the same mistake after you've received correction. It shows how unwilling you are to change your habits.”

“Ahhh, don’t be mad! I get it, I'm sorry!” Takada broke out into a whine. “I won’t do it again, I promise! No more lecturing, I have club to get to!”

“Your club is not a valid excuse to avoid punishment,” he said, scooting his glasses further up the bridge of his nose. “But, fine. Go on. Keep my words in mind.”

Takada saluted. “Thanks, prez! Catch you tomorrow!”

He didn’t wait for a response, hightailing it out of the classroom like the devil was on his heels.

Was his club activities so important that he couldn’t end a conversation like a proper human being?

Ugh, now _he_ was focusing on the 'human' aspect.

Keito knelt to grab his umbrella. Raising it by the handle, he spotted a slip of paper underneath it. Nothing had been under him last he’d known…

Examining it, the slip of paper turned out to be a ticket to an upcoming live show somewhere in the area. Definitely not his, as he paid little attention to the idol business. So whose…?

Takada's? Had he dropped it when he ran into Keito’s desk?

See? Look what happened when he didn’t pay attention!

Bag in hand, Keito hurried out the classroom to catch sight of Takada before he vanished. No such luck; students filled the corridor, but none resembled the boy he searched for.

Which club was Takada involved in again? It would be better to return the lost ticket ASAP, but he couldn’t call to mind the specific club or room in question.

Well… Takada did say to see him tomorrow, Keito concluded with a frown. He’d return it to him then. Hopefully Takada wouldn’t spend the rest of the day panicked over his missing item.

Apprehension filling his chest, Keito followed the wave of students in the Go-Home club. Again, the archery club members had received a message proclaiming a cancelled session. He should have a talk with the club president if these irresponsible and unnecessary cancellations became a habit.

The ride to the temple passed in a blur. Hopping off the bus, he traversed the stairs without much thought.

Sliding the shoji doors open wide, Keito called out, “I’m home!”

His brother’s motorbike was latched onto the side of the house and his parents’ car sat parked in their driveway. Keito expected an immediate response, knowing they were around, but at hearing nothing his mouth pulled into a frown.

“Mom? Dad?” Padding further into the main hall, he caught the soft tones of voices around the kitchen. So they were home, after all. Why the quiet treatment?

To tell the truth, Keito had been waiting to reach his home again. Everything about last night had been wild from start to finish. The rampant storm, his saving of an (dare he say it) angel. Excluding the bit about an angel was smart, however. The lightning strikes would pull in further questions in itself. He knew his parents well enough that upon mentioning meeting an angel during the night, they'd drag him into a conversation about how hard he'd hit his head.

Better to stick with the simple stuff.

Passing through the main hall and into the kitchen, he repeated, “I’m ho— _waaugh_?!”

The startled cry he released brought attention to himself. In front of the oven and messing with the tea kettle, his mother furrowed her brows. “Keito? What is it?”

His throat felt choked up with the sudden emotions running through him. Unable to answer, he pointed an accusing finger at the blond boy sitting prim and proper in a chair as if he belonged there.

At his appearance, Eichi ceased drinking from his tea cup and smiled. “Good afternoon, Keito. How was school?”

Keito’s face twisted. “W—You—!”

How was he still here? _Why_ was he still here? Keito had--in no uncertain terms--told him to leave! Hadn’t he? Hadn’t he???

“Keito, dear,” his mother started, and he knew _that_ tone, the one where he’d done something wrong. “If you were going to keep a friend over for the night, you should have told us beforehand, don’t you think?”

… What.

“What?”

“Pardon?” was his mother’s terse reply.

Shit. “I mean, I… have something to ask my friend. Eichi. Get over here.”

Blowing on the steaming liquid in his cup, Eichi said, “I’ve yet to finish my tea. Could it wait?”

“No.” Striding forward, he gripped Eichi by his clothes and hauled him out of the kitchen.

Dragging him upstairs to his bedroom was the best call, especially if he wanted privacy. Utterly disregarding Eichi’s comments about the rough handling, Keito shoved him inside the room and slammed the door shut once both had entered.

“Keito!” His mother exclaimed when he went to tear into the creature. “Do not slam doors in this house, young man!”

Was everything intent on ruining his life today?

He shot a sharp glare to the smiling angel passing glances around his bedroom. “Eichi,” Keito hissed, “what the hell do you think you’re doing?”

“What do you mean?”

Eichi’s naive attitude could have seemed honest if he were speaking to anyone other than Keito. His clueless act was worthless when he, out of everyone else in the temple, knew the bastard’s real nature.

“I told you to leave, not stick around and meet my family!” He had to keep his voice low in case the others heard him. Hushed yelling did not share the same satisfaction as actual yelling, but it worked well enough. “What did you tell them? What did you do?”

“What makes you so sure I did something?”

His hand shot out, fingers splayed toward Eichi’s form as if saying ‘ _look at yourself!_ ’ “You had to have! You may look human on the outside, but you’re an angel! Or whatever! You aren’t able to hide your… wings…?”

Eichi’s wings. He knew he'd seen them before leaving for school. Yet as he quieted down and examined him, he couldn’t locate hide nor hair (or feather?) of them.

Gobsmacked, Keito stared. “Your wings. Where...? Where did you put them?”

“Ah, those?” Rolling his shoulders, Eichi created distance between them. “If you wanted a show, a bigger room would have been preferable. Wait a moment.”

The fluffy wings he’d kept in his mind’s eye slowly unfurled from Eichi’s back with a sound like cloth ripping and tearing from strain. They stretched upward and outward, almost reaching his ceiling. Their tips scraped the walls. As normal as Eichi appeared without them, the moment his wings revealed themselves, the angel’s slight presence rose monumentally.

Despite having seen them before, Keito couldn’t help his stunned expression. The ability to show his wings at will… Humans were unable to do such things. He held pride in staying skeptical, searching for logical and rational solutions. Yet in times like these, there was only one real, impossible answer.

“An actual angel.” His world flip-flopped in the span of a few hours. He needed to sit down.

Awkwardly, he eyed the wings separating him from his bed. With an innate desire to not touch them at any point, Keito pulled out the chair to his study desk and collapsed onto it.

“You seem stressed, human,” Eichi noted. At no point did he seem interested in rescinding his wingspan. Keito almost felt threatened. “I'm sure I told you of my nature before you left for school. Do you have bad hearing? A terrible memory?”

He wasn’t in the mood for this. “Call me by my name,” he growled, glaring daggers, “not ‘human’. What—what do you want? Why are you here? Are… wait. Are you wearing my clothes?”

Eichi _was_ wearing different clothes. Too caught up in keeping him from his family, Keito hadn’t noticed until now that he’d changed out of his strange robe. Now he wore a white button-up shirt and dark slacks, two clothing articles Keito clearly recalled wearing at some point in his life with accuracy. The single accessory he kept after the change was the earrings.

Wait. The ripping noise... did he tear his clothes??

His tone was incredulous. “You went through my wardrobe?”

“I noticed we were similar in height and build.” Eichi glanced at his outfit, fingers rising to toy with the buttons. “You said to ‘get my act together,’ so I took action and tried to resemble a typical human. Not hard when all I have to do is cover my wings. When your brother arrived, I told him I was a friend of yours who stayed the night to ride out the storm. I used the tea cups to show I wasn't lying. That was the end of the questions, though they're no doubt curious about why I haven't left yet.”

“We aren’t friends.”

Eichi’s expression looked surprised. “We aren’t? But we get along so well.”

Yeah, right.

“You never answered my question. What do you want?”

For a first, Eichi didn’t respond in a timely manner. His wings crumbled, decreasing in size until they sat small and comfy on his back.

"You wish for the truth?" he asked a little later.

Worrying. "Would I have asked if I didn't?"

"I see. Then, pardon me."

Eyes narrowed into slits, Eichi sat on his bed and spoke.

“... I’ve always had an interest in humans,” he started, words coming out slow and thoughtful. “For being so inferior to us, humans are such fascinating creatures. Every last one has an interesting life to lead. Dreams to make into reality. You live and die so passionately, catering to your own needs. For your own selfish reasons, humans commit sins, stuck in a revolving cycle of guilt and joy. Those contradictory behaviors are a testimony to humanity; good or bad, black or white. Hints of gray in-between. As long as one has a justifiable cause, it does not matter if one commits murder. Over time, humans have made their own rules to live by.

"As permitted by God, angels must observe. We watch as humans build themselves up only to tear themselves down. We’ve watched for centuries as humanity made the same mistakes. To most of us, you lot are nothing but fools seeking your inevitable demise. Truly one of God’s most foolish creations.”

“So, what?” Scowling at him, Keito leaned forward in his seat. He refused to get into the whole _God_ subject. “You’re here to watch over us? You can do that anywhere else.”

“I could. And I have been for the longest time,” Eichi agreed. “But watching has grown old. I want to see more. I would have stayed above the clouds, observing from above, if not for the storm. If not for you, too.”

At his inquisitive silence, Eichi moved on. A smile tugged at his mouth. “The storm caught me off guard. When the bolt struck me, I fell in front of your temple. Selfishness is a trait of humanity; if anyone encountered me, I believed they would leave me to the rain. But when I regained consciousness, I was out of the storm and you were there, watching over me in your sleep. You saved me.”

“Don’t make it more than it is.” Despite his words, Keito's gaze dropped to the floor at the comment. “In such a rowdy storm, anything could have gone wrong. I saw someone in need and helped them. Anyone would do the same.”

“You’re wrong. Humans are greedy and egoistical. They refuse to do anything if there is no chance of reward. Deep down, they care only for themselves. But you were different. You cared.” His form brightened up at the nonsense he spouted, or perhaps that was the sunlight illuminating him in a layer of radiance. His grateful smile was as brilliant as the sun.

“You’re a hidden gem among this world of frauds, Keito. That’s why I’ve chosen you. If one of you can spare a thought for another, then others must exist. That is what I want, ultimately; to know more about humans. To know how different you all can be from how we imagine you. Nothing more than that.”

A desire to understand humanity…? Such a lofty goal did sound like an objective only a non-human would find compelling.

“How incorrigible. Angels must live in boredom if they consider us as a fun pastime.” Thumbing his glasses provided some relief against the embarrassed heat fading from his face. “Fine. You want to interact with us. Why are you still here, then? There are better options to meeting humans that don’t involve staying inside my home all day.”

“Fufu, don’t be too sure. I’ve already met the rest of your family. It shouldn’t be too difficult to wander out one of these days and encounter others. It’s a matter of time.” Eichi shrugged. “Also, I need a base of sorts. Your home works well enough. It is rather beautiful, and it emits such a powerful aura.”

Alarms blared like sirens in his head. “You aren’t staying here.”

“I am,” he said in a tone that broke no argument. “Worry not, I’ll hide from the rest. Only you will know I’m here. I can be your little secret, Keito.”

“ _Don’t_ say that.”

The soft laughter that escaped Eichi soothed the tension somewhat. At least he was able to find humor in this mess.

There was too much information for Keito to comprehend, even as he was the one demanding answers. It wasn't possible for him to accept and understand it all within a day.

Where did he even begin?

“We aren’t finished with this conversation,” Keito warned. “There are multiple things you’ve yet to explain. What you were doing here in the first place, for instance. But that can wait until later. We _will_ be speaking about this again.”

“Yes, yes. You’re so intent on the details, Keito. Humans should be more adaptable; you’ll be much happier that way.”

“I refuse to receive advice from someone like you.”

“So you _can_ be rude when you want. For someone as stiff-looking and awkward as you, I expected an utter doormat. Good to know I judged wrong!”

“You…!” Gritting his teeth, Keito stabbed a finger toward the window. “Get out! You aren’t welcome!”

Of course, all Eichi did was chuckle and ignore the serious orders to leave his home. Part of him wondered if all angels were utter bastards, or if he’d somehow ended up with the worst of the lot.

Wait. No. Keito didn’t 'end up' with Eichi, as if he were a prize! The bastard was leaving! He wasn’t staying here! That damn angel was a nuisance he couldn’t wait to get rid of!

He’d kick him out one way or another, Keito swore. If not today, then tomorrow. If not tomorrow, then eventually.

Keito would not let this random angel squeeze into his life and jumble everything up for the sake of his goal.

That was a promise he swore to keep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N:**  
>  \- The canonical separation of the Idol/Producer Course from the Regular Course confuses me so I just made them have two schools across the street from each other. Canon divergence, ahoy!
> 
> \- Always thankful to my AU buddy from the WataruP discord server that goes on brainstorming journeys with me. You know who you are <3


	2. Demon/Angel AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Eichi + Tsumugi (ft. Ritsu) (Demon/Angel AU)** : Eichi will eradicate all of the demons within Sakuma castle, even if he has to go at it alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Main Characters** : Tenshouin Eichi & Aoba Tsumugi  
>  **Minor Characters** : Sakuma Ritsu  
>  **Warnings Applied to this Chapter** : Nothing much, but there is a short, non-graphic, imaginary description of someone being attacked with a knife. If that is a bother, skip the paragraph beginning with 'Eichi wondered if a tiny butter knife'.

“Do you like apples, Eichi-kun?”

“Do I?” Eichi hummed, lifting his knife to slice into the red fruit. Performing a nice slit along the side was somewhat difficult. The utensil felt awkward in his hand as he kept it from nicking his palm. He was slow going, too; the handcuffs clamped over his wrists mitigated his movement with its short chain. 

The worst part was his inexperience. He’d never done this before, yet his… overseer, for the time being, didn’t react as if he’d done anything wrong. A good enough reason to continue his slow stripping of the apple’s thick exterior. “I’ve never had one before. They’re pretty. Easy to hold, too.”

The answer seemed to surprise Tsumugi. Eyes widening, he clutched the soapy dishcloth in his hands and asked, “You’ve never had an apple before?”

“I can’t recall if I have,” he said. “But if I did, I may have enjoyed them. They are rather cute, aren’t they?”

“Cute…? Fufu, I’ve never heard that before. You’re really something different!”

Eichi smiled at him as the final strip of red ribbon dropped to the napkin below. Useless now, the knife lay beside it, coated in sticky residue.

The kitchen was small; a surprise to Eichi when they first entered so Tsumugi could finish his chores. Dark, too, despite the bay windows set to their right, allowing a glance out to the sun setting behind gray clouds. Another day almost over.

The sink shot out a stream of clear water. Fidgety--although he seemed to have a habit of shifting nervously--Tsumugi returned to his task. Wash, soak, and dry the dirty dishes, one at a time. His back was completely open; he boasted his vulnerability. As if the one behind him was harmless. An odd feeling, to have someone believe he was a simple human.

Eichi wondered if a tiny butter knife, capable of breaking apart an apple’s flesh, could slice through Tsumugi’s throat. Quick and swift as the wind. If he wandered up behind Tsumugi’s unassuming self, the fool would do nothing but ask if Eichi required help. By then it would be too late; the knife would be at his jugular and gone so fast it wouldn’t make a sound. He’d collapse, dying on the floor. 

If not such a bloody end at the bad side of a blade, Eichi could evaporate him into nothing as a second option. His weakened aura wrapped around him like a light cotton blanket, shrouding him in transparent pureness under the unknowing gazes of the resident demons. If he so chose, Eichi could raise his arm and send his power out in waves. Demons were weak to the superior might of light, preferring to squirrel themselves away into the night and its cover of pitch darkness. One heavy pulse and Tsumugi would become little more than ash.

One of the dreadfully disgusting demons within the castle finally erased. 

Although Tsumugi was a fine conversationalist. A tad too excited, though.

“Eichi-kun?” Tsumugi called, breaking Eichi from his planning. “I forgot to ask last night, but did you enjoy the orange I gave you? I assumed you were fine with it at the time. What if you were allergic? I could have made you sick!”

Orange…? He recalled another item the same size as the moist fruit cradled in his palm. Circular, also orange in color. Tsumugi had skillfully peeled its skin before passing it through the bars of his ‘room’ last night. Unable to find a use for it, Eichi had tossed it to the side the second Tsumugi was out of sight.

Apples, oranges. Neither were particularly interesting as distractions. He wasn’t a child, after all.

Rolling the apple in his hand, Eichi responded, “No, it was fine. The orange was rather cute as well.”

“I see… That’s good, then. If you’d like, I can find other food for you? While we are demons, we have loads of human food for when your type wanders in. If you have a need for it, don’t hesitate to tell me, okay?”

“Of course, Tsumugi. You will be the first to know.”

Tsumugi chuckled as he returned to his dish-washing. Silence prevailed again, the sharp hiss of the water stream providing an odd calm to the teeny-tiny kitchen.

… He would hold off on eradicating the demons living inside the castle. Not for any sense of guilt. Simply put: while taking them out one by one was intelligent in regards to saving energy, it was also likely to make him an instant suspect. If he waited, luck might come his way. Potential interactions with demons higher up the ranking than servants like Tsumugi. Once he was deeper in until no one suspected him--he’d strike, taking out the largest risk of all in one fell swoop. 

An angel eradicating the growing black stain on Earth. Those detestable, sinful demons.

He tossed the apple into the garbage bin, finished with his unnecessary toy. His shackles jerked due to the wrist-to-wrist length of cold steel. The apple smashed against the plastic cover of the bin with a loud bang. Tsumugi glanced at him, following his gaze to the trash, and asked, “Oh, are you done? I’ll clean your knife and finish up! I’m sure sitting around a kitchen must seem boring to you.”

Eichi acquiesced. Sliding out of his chair, he reached the sink and offered the knife, handle first.

Tsumugi proclaimed his thanks and rinsed the blade in quick succession. He wiped his wet hands with the dishcloth afterward to dry them off. Once done, he heaved a large sigh. “Chores so late in the day… But I’ve completed what I had to do! Now I have to wait for everyone to awaken. For now, how about I show you around? It was much too hectic to do it yesterday night, but the sun is still up. Are you interested? I’m warning you, there’s quite a bit to get to! We’ll have to hurry.”

“I’m amnesiac, not sedentary.” He said it jokingly--as much as he could manage. Tsumugi never noticed anything amiss, nodding to his words. “I’m interested in a tour. Let us begin before the others awaken. I would rather wander about than return to that tower.”

“Then, how about we start from the foyer? I was dragging you along all morning to get my chores finished and didn’t give you time to glance around. The tower your room is in--” _my dirty old cell_ , Eichi wished to correct-- “is out in the gardens, so you’ve seen little to nothing. Well, let’s fix that!”

He hurried off toward the door like a child desiring to show its guardian a cool new interest. Tsumugi waved at him to move faster, excitement clear in his open expression.

Thin smile crawling onto Eichi’s face, he followed along. The door clicked shut behind him. Tsumugi led him down the stairwell of the wing dedicated to the demons serving Sakuma and his ilk. His handcuffs clanged under the mindless chattering on about how _I hope it’s not too cold for you in those clothes, Eichi-kun_ , and _Sakuma-sama is just cautious about guests; you know how we demons are, right? We need to be careful_.

No, he didn’t know how cautious the demons were concerning guests. Yet while it was irritating to spend the night in a cell in a tower outside the castle, at least ‘Sakuma-sama’ had a head on his shoulders if he was wary about entry into his domain.

Not all demons were as dim as this one. A touch disappointing to have to work harder to eradicate Sakuma and his vampire clan, but it was something he could get past with ease.

It wasn’t as if they realized Eichi’s angelic origins, after all. As long as he held such a secret under-wraps, he was safe from harm. And sooner or later, he’d use his oh-so innocent status to erase every last one of them from the face of the Earth.

It was all a part of God’s plan.

* * *

 

Eichi had been in the human world for twenty-one hours.

Infiltration did not work like that, of course. When one went on a mission and did not anticipate an easy completion, time meant nothing. Blending in with the enemy, gaining their trust and affection until filled to the brim with secrets to destroy them from the inside-out--that sort of expedition lasted more than twenty-one hours. It could take days until he acted. Months. Years, even, although such a span of time brewed distaste in his chest as hot as heavenly flame.

The truth of the matter was: Eichi was infiltrating the castle of Sakuma Rei, a vampire demon with enough power to almost rival himself, a high angel shooting through the ranks in Heaven. He had no back-up. No protection. Just his reserves of weakened angelic power and his wits and, so far, his wits was all he needed to make his way around the place.

Back to the matter at hand.

Twenty-one hours.

Matching Tsumugi’s pace as they toured through the darkly-lit corridors of Sakuma castle, his overseer listing off information about each location, Eichi froze a pleasant smile onto his face as his mind whirled through what he’d done in the past day.

To begin with, Eichi had gotten the bright idea to enter the human world and exterminate a cluster of demons growing in popularity. Not an odd occurrence, the battle between angels and demons, but not one Eichi partook in. However, something about the rising power of Sakuma Rei and his distasteful bunch had grabbed his interest. It was rare for a demon to become infamous enough to catch the attention of angels watching from above, yet Sakuma’s name was becoming all too common to hear. 

Extra surprising was who brought up Sakuma’s name. Keito, a rather old friend, had his own experience with demons that he kept secret. When Sakuma was ever mentioned, he’d scowl, irritated about something he refused to say aloud. Although Eichi mastered annoying his friend to a T throughout the years making up their relationship, he was unable to force Keito into explaining his dislike of the Sakuma subject.

Which was the primary reason why he chose to hunt Sakuma, if he were honest. Eichi had never been one to take a lack of information as well as others. 

Once the idea to delve into the human world latched to his thoughts, Eichi had been quick to push it into fruition. He told no one of his mission. Keito was stuck on scholarly duties, Mao too deep in his tasks given by the lesser, lazier angels, and dear Tori was too young. Too childlike to understand why his mentor was trying his hand at extermination all alone.

Angels did not care for materialistic things. So, with nothing but the clothes on his back, he had hovered among the clouds and observed the sky darken into night. The Sakuma castle was prominent over the forest trees, a sharp black mass to strike fear in all who laid eyes on it. A shimmering, near-transparent ward circled the land, shielding off unwanted visitors.

Come time to begin his mission, Eichi had shut his eyes and felt his connection to the Heavens snap like a frayed string. His wings ceased flapping and vanished in a wash of feathers. Gravity shoved into him, forcing him to adhere to its rules.

Then, he had Fallen. 

Eichi had crashed through the barrier as if it didn't exist. Electricity lit up his form in the split second he slid through it. If he had stayed an angel, his presence would have alerted every creature within the vicinity. Stuck in Limbo as he was currently, he was not worth notice. He was as interesting as a flock of migrating birds.

The ground came at him fast. Using a sliver of his remaining power, he slowed his descent to a slow decline. Feet-first, he landed. Around him was a clearing of tall yellow grass that brushed around his hips like water.

There was no turning back. Eichi had squared his shoulders--a strange feeling without his heavy wings--and moved forward. He left the field of grass behind. 

Surveying the peaceful-like forest, Eichi had found his first quarry not far from the castle. The demon had been coming his way, sharing his path. Noticing him, the demon also paused, watching him in turn behind his spectacles.

Surprising. He’d expected their sort to instantly leap toward violence.

Doubling over, Eichi had clutched at his arms, looking every bit like a hurt human. The demon broke from his observation and scurried over as if expecting him to croak.

He’d held Eichi’s body up, pulling one arm over his shoulder and frantically moving in the direction Eichi required: the castle.

The creature termed himself Tsumugi not long after Eichi mentioned he recalled nothing but his name.

It must have been by God’s grace that his first encounter with a demon was a pathetic, human-loving one like Tsumugi.

After their meeting, the night was mostly a blur. They’d arrived in the vicinity of the castle. A tower was their destination; a lone figure made of stone some yards from the resting place of the demons. The home for prisoners and the like.

 _It’s common for humans to get lost since we’re close to a village_ , Tsumugi had confided once Eichi realized their destination. The smooth pathway turned to bumpy, unnatural cobblestone as they closed in. Eichi's lack of footwear became an immediate issue he had to disregard. Eichi recognized the signs of a garden in the blanket of darkness, stray sprouts of flowers surrounding them. _Sakuma-sama allows entrance, but we have to place you here for the night. It’s safe here, Eichi-kun, I swear it! I can give you sheets for the cold. And if you haven’t eaten, I can give you something before everyone wakes up. We have oranges. Do you like oranges?_

The night in the cell was freezing, even with the added warmth of two fluffy quilts. Eichi had bundled into a ball on the lumpy mattress given to him. His gaze stayed fixed on the iron bars he could melt with a wave of his hand. Yet he needed to keep his secret--had to stay the amnesic, innocent human--so with a huff, Eichi pulled his legs to his chest, falling into a light doze to pass the night away.

Tsumugi had woken him in the morning, a pair of silver handcuffs in his clutches. Afterward was the beginning of Tsumugi’s chores. Hours passed until now, where they stopped again during their castle tour. Tsumugi pointed out of a window at a vertical line of gray smoke in the distance. As he did, Eichi tried and failed to ignore why his chest tightened the longer he focused on the sensation. It was strange, concerning, but Tsumugi was intent on getting him to respond. Eichi shoved the strange feeling to the back of his mind.

“There’s the nearest village around,” Tsumugi noted. Eichi made out the tip of chimneys atop stone roofs. The village was far--it would take hours for him to wander there on foot if he had no idea where to go. “When I said humans tend to get lost, they usually come from there. Sometimes they are little children who have wandered off too far. Most of the time they’re heavily inebriated. By the next morning we’ve sent them back on their way.”

Eichi raised an eyebrow. “You house lost children in prison cells?”

“Oh! N-no. For them, there are a multitude of guest rooms. We aren’t monsters, you know!” Tsumugi chuckled, happy enough for the both of them. “Sometimes they ask for tours, as if we live differently than humans. It’s fun to show them around. By the time they leave they’re happy with what they’ve seen!”

Eichi wondered how those children had felt about their… ‘saviors’. Saviors with sharp horns extending out of their skulls and knife-like incisors shining from their wall of teeth. Did they think they would become a demon's dinner? Their blood drained until they were a dried husk?

He couldn’t believe one of the demons hadn’t harmed some of the nearby humans. It was in their nature; to kill or be killed. Eat or be eaten. Comparing the two species, demons were stronger than humans. It wasn’t uncommon for those of a higher species to harass those perceived as lower. The food chain existed for a reason. Angels and demons shared the pinnacle position for as long as Eichi remembered. Perhaps, some day, the demons would become nonexistent, leaving them as number one.

“Well, I’ve shown you the lower floors.” Tsumugi backed from the window. A hand settled on his chin as he pondered something. “The higher floors are off-limits for humans. I’ve given you a snack... The sun is going down, but there’s enough time to guide you to the village. We should head out soon before it gets late. Ritsu-sama teases me when I’m not around when he awakens.”

“I see.” Eichi nodded. And paused. “Ah… head out? To the village?”

“Hmm? Of course! You can’t stay here; Sakuma-sama hasn’t given you permission! Besides, you’re human, Eichi-kun; your memory will likely return around a normal environment. They can give you better help than we can.”

A complication already. For the most part, he had believed he would meet someone in charge and rope them into allowing him to stick around. So far he’d only seen Tsumugi, and Tsumugi resembled a gopher more than anything else. The vampiric strain of blood in his body must be weak. Sunlight did not affect him, and he’d found Eichi at a time when nocturnal creatures should have been asleep. He even showed him around all day, showing nothing but a tendency to yawn and lean out of the way of direct sunlight. Talk about the bottom of the barrel.

Regardless, Eichi needed a way to stay within the castle. There had to be something he could use to hold his attention. What could he do? Play injured? Fake an illness?

“I--”

Something growled. Eichi startled at the noise. His gaze darted around the hallway yet found nothing. He found no information about what could have made such a random sound, despite it sounding no more than an inch away. Did the demons have some sort of pet walking the castle floors? 

Tsumugi had the audacity to look surprised. “Eichi-kun? Are you okay?”

His head tilted, confused at the question.

The growl returned, softer. His abdomen tightened.

Tired of coming up empty, Eichi asked, “Do your masters keep an animal around?”

Sharing in his puzzlement, Tsumugi shook his head.

Then what…? Was Tsumugi playing some sort of trick on him, then?

“Eichi-kun.” Tsumugi’s dark eyebrows furrowed. “Was the apple not enough? You don’t have to feel embarrassed; if you’re in need of food, please tell me.”

He had no idea what the demon was talking about. Feel embarrassed about what?

His overseer muttered under his breath. “No, no, this is on me as well. I gave you an orange and an apple when it’s been almost a full day--of course you’ll need a real meal. Humans require a lot of nutrients.”

Irritation sparked in Eichi's squeezing chest. If there wasn't an animal around--unlikely--then something else caused the noise. Tsumugi obviously knew the source.

“Tsumugi,” Eichi sighed. For all his bravado to infiltrate a demon’s castle, he never expected it to be so tiring. “I have no memory, remember? You’ll have to explain what you mean.”

Tsumugi blinked. He straightened until at full height--shorter than Eichi, but the sharp black horns emerging from his mop of hair made up the distance. “Ah… Pardon me, but you do know what food is, right?”

“Sustenance, yes?”

“Right! And you ate the orange,” Tsumugi said, “and also the apple?”

“No...? Why should I have?”

The third rumble came as Tsumugi stood in silence for a moment. Eichi twitched as the vibration resonated closer than expected. Indeed, the growl he’d heard was... originating from his own form?

Bewilderment was a strange emotion to experience, yet it filled Eichi's mind to the brim. Wrapping his arms around his rumbling stomach, Eichi dragged his suspicious gaze up to glare into Tsumugi’s green eyes.

His voice lowered to an accusing tone. “You… Did you do this?”

“E-eh? No, Eichi-kun! I haven’t done anything! I swear!”

Eichi paid little attention to Tsumugi’s fervent refusal. He’d been careful--more than careful, he Fell for his plan--yet the demons found out so easily? All he had done was hold onto the items Tsumugi handed him throughout the past day. The orange, the apple. Were they coated in poison? Were they items from the Underworld, able to suss out and harm those with angelic powers?

To think Tsumugi was this cunning... He shouldn’t have underestimated a demon, no matter their personality.

Recalling every moment of the past day and wondering where he went wrong, Eichi didn’t notice Tsumugi inching closer. When fingers circled around his forearm, he attempted to jerk away to no avail.

“W-wait! Eichi-kun, I swear I didn’t hurt you!” Tone drenched in worry, Tsumugi's eyes expressed some degree of regret. As if demons felt such genuine emotion. Eichi narrowed his eyes in response. “I’m sorry… You said you were amnesiac, but I didn’t understand how deep it ran. I should have asked earlier. And now you’ve been starving for this long… I’m so sorry, Eichi-kun! Let me help!”

Tugged along by his arm, Eichi was forced to match Tsumugi's quick pace as they retraced their steps through the castle. As he followed, Eichi scowled at the hand gripping him. His skin crawled. Nothing made sense. The apology meant nothing when he didn’t understand the point. His overseer believed him to still be an amnesiac… Was he faking it? Or was Tsumugi truthful in still thinking Eichi was a human?

Tsumugi dragged him to the kitchen they left behind a little more than an hour ago. He waved him into a seat and hurried over to the sink. Eichi settled into the chair, watching him scurry about with a distrusting glare.

Tsumugi returned with a half-full glass of water. “Do you know what this is, Eichi-kun?”

Well, he wasn’t dim. “Water?”

“Yes!” For some reason, Tsumugi’s expression brightened. “So then, you know how to drink water, right?”

Drink…?

The absolute silence spoke volumes. Tsumugi’s smile faltered. “I see… D-don’t worry! It’s easy to teach. Just… ah, I’ll sit down as well.”

He pulled up a chair to sit opposite Eichi. Lifting the cup of water, he determinedly showed it off to Eichi again. “I’ll show you how to drink water. Watch me, okay?”

Making sure Eichi had his eyes on him, Tsumugi rose the cup to his lips. He tipped it back. Soon, the water entered into his mouth and Tsumugi swallowed.

“That… that’s the gist of it, Eichi-kun. Here, you try.” He handed the cup out for him to take.

His eyebrow twitched. Thankfully, Tsumugi wasn't watching as his hands clutched his thin trousers to hold back his disgust. A large part of Eichi recoiled at placing anything that was against a demon’s mouth near his own lips. But Tsumugi looked desperate. He had drunk from the same cup as well; unless he was willing to sacrifice his health to catch Eichi in the act, the water wasn’t poisoned.

His abdomen sent a shot of pain throughout his body.

Eichi held the cup, the silver links of his shackles clanging with the movement. The cup sat heavy in his hand.

“Just… tilt it back and into your mouth. It should feel natural once you do it!”

He frowned. _It should feel natural once you do it_? What an unhelpful tip.

Still, Eichi recalled how Tsumugi drunk from it beforehand and mimicked him. In seconds, water sloshed into his mouth. It was--unnerving, and he almost spat the water onto the floor. He had more self-control than to do something so disgraceful, however. Swallowing the gulp took massive willpower. Eichi coughed into his hand once freed.

“You did it!” cheered Tsumugi, leaning forward in his seat. “Do you understand? That’s how you drink water. When humans are thirsty, they drink water! And when they’re hungry, they--”

“Eat apples and oranges?” Eichi concluded with a frown.

“Yes! Well, not quite. There’s more than apples and oranges, you know, but--yes, let’s go with your explanation. Stay here! Finish your water while I get you some fruit.”

Eichi sipped the rest of the cup’s contents. After the first couple mouthfuls, the actions became easier to repeat. A surprising revelation. Increasing his intrigue, Eichi's body felt lighter, too. Less tense. He eyed the empty cup, yet nothing happened to make him believe it was anything different than normal water found on Earth.

It was then that his current situation barged into the front of his mind. Eichi was no longer an angel; at least, not a whole angel. Falling and entering Limbo had placed him in the form of a weak human. Underneath the desire to exterminate, he'd forgotten that humans required food and water to survive. Now in a body reminiscent of a human, he, too, required sustenance as well.

Eichi almost sighed at his inability to remember such vital information sooner. His infiltration finishing early due to starving himself to death would have been an unfortunate ending.

Despite his exasperated reaction, not remembering something so important wasn’t a surprise. As an angel stuck above the clouds, he’d had no use of eating or drinking, or of understanding how to do any of the actions. As embarrassing as not knowing was, Tsumugi’s supportive nature was helpful in teaching him tips to seem more... 'normal'.

Tsumugi returned with the clatter of a knife on the table and an apple bigger than his palm. He dug into the fruit with gusto, the skin falling off in scarlet ribbons as the blade rounded its sides.

Same as with the cup of water, Tsumugi showed the fruit off. Holding it in both hands, he struggled until the apple split perfectly down its center, leaving two halves of equal size. He offered one side over after using the knife to rid the halves of embedded seeds. 

Setting the cup on the table, Eichi accepted his half.

“Like this, okay?” Repeating what he’d done in the past, he brought the peeled apple to his lips. Tsumugi bit into it, displaying his fangs. A piece of fruit broke off into his mouth. “See?” He chewed, finishing the piece off. “Easy, right?”

Eichi stared at the apple. Humans must eat to live, but to chew like an animal… 

His inner plight must have been clear on his face. “Eichi-kun, please, you need to eat. Humans die if they don’t eat! My masters would be very upset if a human died here and I did nothing… so please, at least try?”

It took a moment, but Eichi brought the apple to his lips and softly bit into it. Not because of Tsumugi's plea. If he were to stick around the castle--once he fished up an actual plan to do so--then he’d have to act as normal as possible. Which included not dying from starvation. Even if the act of eating made one look like a drooling beast.

When he finished off the first bite, Eichi relaxed in his chair. The apple was… how to describe it? The inside of his mouth felt tingly. The juice from the apple left him wanting more of its unique crisp flavor. His stomach felt less inclined to growl up another storm; it sat undisturbed, the cluttered pain having drifted into nothingness. Before he knew it, a couple bites later and the apple was gone.

Tsumugi resembled a proud mentor. His face alit with joy, a beaming smile stretched across his features. “You did it! Not so hard, right? Now we can fix your hunger problem. Beginning with: would you like the rest of the apple, Eichi-kun? Have as much as you’d like!”

Eichi nodded, accepting the offer, and reached for the second half.

The apple tasted sweet on its way down.

* * *

 

“W-wah! Is it this late already?”

Standing from his chair, Tsumugi rushed to the windows. Finishing off his third unpeeled apple--he must have been starving--Eichi wiped his mouth with a napkin before starting on the final snack Tsumugi left for him. Apples were quite delicious. It was a shame he threw his first one into the garbage before he’d recalled his new situation. 

Tsumugi’s worried voice floated over to him. “Ah, it’s almost black out. We had to leave a long time ago! How could I have lost track of time?”

Eichi was at fault for the lapse in time. Not that he cared. If this led to Tsumugi keeping him around the castle longer, then good. 

Eichi stared past the windows as he bit into his last apple. Tsumugi was correct about how late it had gotten. When they arrived in the kitchen the second time, the sky had been turning a bruised purple. Currently it was darker, around the same time as when they met yesterday night. The stars did not yet break through the clouds.

“Nearly time for everyone to awaken,” Tsumugi muttered, scanning the sky. Eichi slowed in his chewing. “Mmm… You were supposed to be at the village before dark. What if you have a family waiting for you, Eichi-kun?”

Impossible. He shrugged and swallowed. “If I do have kin there, they can wait a day longer. No point in wandering about at night, yes? I’ll get more lost than when you found me.”

“True...” Turning from the window, Tsumugi closed in on the table and gathered up the dirtied napkin and apple cores. Tossing everything in the trash, he continued, “But they must be worried sick. Besides, you can’t wish to stay here. Keeping you handcuffed and stuck in the tower sounds unfair to you.”

“The handcuffs are easy to ignore.” Truthful; outside of the fruit and the cup of water, he had no need or desire to touch anything. “As for staying in my… room, do not worry. Those quilts worked well last night.”

His attempts to wave Tsumugi’s concern off worked in tiny increments. The demon’s shoulders lost tension and drooped. Worry continued to coat his expression. Silence returned as they catered to their thoughts.

He should consider what to do if forced to visit the village on the horizon. Eichi looked human, sounded human. Yet human emotions were too capricious for him to decipher how they would label him: a lost man needing assistance, or a wandering conman lying about his amnesia? Humans refused to look at what was right in front of them, preferring to think in implications and ‘what if’s. If Tsumugi  was this determined to send him packing, it could create a bit of a problem.

“Ah, are you finished, Eichi-kun?” asked Tsumugi. He gestured to the apple Eichi held--the remains of it, as he’d eaten the whole thing while pondering his options. “I’ll trash it for you while you wash your hands. I hope the handcuffs don’t make it too difficult…”

They did not, for which Eichi was thankful. He twisted the sink handles like he’d seen Tsumugi do while cleaning the dishes. Water rushed out in a clear stream, warm on his skin and erasing the sticky residue.

When he turned back to face his guard, Tsumugi must have reached a conclusion. Eichi’s heart rate sped up.

“Okay,” Tsumugi started, still frowning. “Okay... Although your family may find it troubling, keeping you safe inside the castle is our best choice. Besides, I can’t leave so late without telling Sakuma-sama why. Are you okay with that, Eichi-kun? Staying in the tower again?”

More than okay. A smile spread across his face. “It’s a perfect plan. I imagine you want to take me there right now?”

“Yes! Everyone will wake up soon. I’ll have to explain the situation. I doubt they’ll be too upset to have a human here for an extra night.”

Current events were better than Eichi could have hoped. Still, returning to his cell would simply repeat what they’ve done since yesterday. Sleep, wake up, watch Tsumugi do his chores; too much time wasted doing nothing. Eichi had more than enough opportunities to form an idea. If he wished to see his mission through, he needed to make his move now.

They left the kitchen. Same as earlier, Tsumugi directed their path back to the foyer to reach the castle entrance.

The garden was prettier when he had extra light to see more of its contents. Flowers popped out of the greenery, colorful and vivid. They had more than enough sunlight providing them nourishment. It was quite sad he could not see them in their glory in the morning.

The walk to the tower was quiet. Once inside the prison proper, Eichi had dredges of ideas to distract his guard. 

When it came to learning valuable information, Tsumugi seemed the best choice. There was much Eichi did not know. Too much he wanted to ask. Tsumugi was kind to a fault, even to strangers. He was the sort to be used, but if Eichi made one wrong move he could poison the amiable relationship they'd forged. Everything had the potential to fall apart. Caution was the key. He had to be smart. He--

ran right into Tsumugi’s back.

Eichi snapped out of his thoughts at the collision. “Tsumugi?”

“Ah, sorry!” He whirled around in a flurry of dark colors. “Are you okay? I stopped out of nowhere.”

Eichi waved it off as much as he could while handcuffed. He fought to forget the unwanted touch. “Not to worry, I’m fine. Is anything wrong?”

“Oh, nothing but a slight surprise. Sakuma-sama is awake. He wants me to come meet him... I should hurry over to him once you’re back in your room.” 

“Sakuma... -sama." A terrible aftertaste entered his mouth. "Your master, yes? How could you tell?”

With a considering hum, Tsumugi pushed some of his wavy hair out of his face. “Hm… I  feel it? Like something in my head is alerting me whenever he wants my attention. It’s helpful for when we’re on opposite sides of the castle!”

“And he’s asked for you to find him?”

“Technically.” Tsumugi ascended the winding staircase. “But I know Sakuma-sama. When he wakes up from his sleep, he usually asks for tomato juice. So that’s going to be the first thing I do!”

Tomato… juice…?

“I see,” Eichi responded. Demons were… something. “Does your master know I’m here?”

“He ordered me to go find you, actually!”

“Oh?”

“Sakuma-sama noticed something wrong with the exterior ward in his sleep. He requested I locate the issue and report back. Turns out it was you, Eichi-kun! I would be in trouble if it were another demon,” he ended with a bright laugh.

Such a revelation was worrying, somewhat. Sakuma could pinpoint any being if they passed the ward into his domain? Or he recognized an angelic power signature, as low and fading as Eichi’s. He had to keep his guard up if they were to meet. Which, currently, seemed as unlikely as Tsumugi realizing he wasn’t truly amnesiac.

Soon they reached the line of empty cells. His own cell was close to the back. The bundle of quilts on his thin mattress marked it out among the others. Tsumugi opened the lock with an iron key. The cell door swung wide; the space of his ‘room’ felt yawning. Spacious in a way that rubbed him wrong. His wings would ruffle in discomfort if he was capable of reforming them.

“I’ll wake you same time tomorrow morning,” Tsumugi said, slipping the key back into his right pocket. He waved Eichi closer, intent on unlocking his handcuffs and stowing him away.

Eichi came near. “Will you have more fruit for me?”

“If you would like me to! The apples are running out, but we have--oh?!”

Eichi stumbled. Lunging forward, he landed face-first into Tsumugi’s chest. A harsh wheeze released above him as Eichi’s elbow nailed him right in the stomach. Tsumugi wobbled, falling backward into the cell bars with a pained yelp. 

Tsumugi’s heartbeat raced where Eichi's cheek pressed on his chest. He should feel guilty for hurting the demon but, really, he wasn’t leaving the castle without all of them dead. One little injury was nothing in the face of inevitable death.

“A-are you…” Tsumugi coughed, voice straining. “Are you okay?”

“Perfect.” He shuffled away. Some of his blonde hair fell into his eyes, messy and out of place from the impact. He tried for an embarrassed smile. “I apologize. I’ve been on my feet for so long today, they gave out for a moment. How embarrassing. Are you okay? Nothing broken or bruised?”

Tsumugi pulled himself off the cell bars with a heavy huff. He rubbed at his abdomen, right in the spot where Eichi jabbed him. “N-No, nothing broken or bruised. I may look frail, but I’m pretty solid!”

Despite also toppling over, Tsumugi had caught him. He wouldn't have stumbled if Eichi had not propelled his body forward for extra momentum. As weak as Tsumugi looked--and he did look weak--there was more than flab under those clothes. How astonishing.

After another round of concerns, Tsumugi brought out a second key to unlock Eichi’s handcuffs. They had not been tight, leaving wide space between his wrists and the cuffs. If Eichi tried he could have squeezed his wrists right through them. Pretty lackluster security for an infamous cluster of demons to have, but he would not complain.

The cell door closed behind him, lock sliding into place instantly and sealing him in. On the opposite side, smiling past the rows of iron bars, Tsumugi concluded with: “Have a good night, Eichi-kun! Sweet dreams!”

Then he was gone, the rhythmic click of his shoes in his wake.

What a day. Did all humans experience this sort of stress?

Once Eichi returned to Heaven, he would rethink doing a solo mission again. Next time he would bring a partner. At least then two heads created the plans. For all his faults, Keito was always able to think further ahead.

Soon, the echoing footfalls disappeared. Eichi sat alone in the prison, the chill of the empty cells embedding into his thin clothing and bare feet.

After several minutes of waiting to confirm no one was around, Eichi set to work. Wrapping a hand around one of the bars, Eichi reached into the shallow pocket of his trousers and retrieved the palm-sized key Tsumugi used to unlock the cell. It had been risky to grab it during the 'accident'. To his luck, Tsumugi hadn’t noticed anything. Now he could exit without any the wiser.

The key turned right. The heavy mechanism clicked out of place and, with a slight push, the door opened.

His innocence would come into question if anyone noticed him. Staying alert was the highest priority. Any hint of of a spy would throw the castle into disarray, ruining his chances completely. Yet he needed something to form the path toward reaching his goal. Risks were necessary to proceed, and he’d been feeling risky ever since he toppled from the Heavens. Eichi could handle it.

Eichi shut the cell. Shoving the key back into his pocket, he strode off toward the stairs.

Night had truly fallen while he waited. The sky was dark, the only brightness resonating from the full moon and pinprick stars. The surrounding garden felt mystical in the light, like some sort of hidden magic.

The path from the tower branched off into different directions. One returned straight to the castle, and the rest spanned the entire garden.

For the first time, the Sakuma castle was lit up. As night fell, demons awoke. Candlelight flickered throughout the castle and shadows flitted across the windows. The servants were awake, as Tsumugi said. If he entered, they would catch him faster than Eichi could gather energy for protection.

Eichi slid his gaze from the abode. If the interior was not possible, all he had was the exterior. The outside was large enough to contain some sort of vital information. He just had to locate it.

Walking the pathways felt as if he were strolling and enjoying the flowers. For a while, the paths did not lead to anywhere of note. He paused at dead-ends made to stop and smell the floral aroma wafting around the garden. Silvery moonlight as his guide, he spotted a tree line leading into the forest. The barrier covering the castle expanded miles past the trees, almost nearing the village Tsumugi pointed out to him. He could still make it out, a strange filter in the sky that made his sight blur.

Soon, something did appear out of the darkness. A resting area; a pale gazebo sat in the center, with verdant foliage growing along its thick white pillars, blooming as if it were in the dirt. A few tables rested off to the side. Further ahead, the moonlight illuminated the clear water of a still pond.

To think the demons had a place like this... The cobblestone path ended, leaving him to walk on soft grass as he neared the body of water. The water was cool when he kneeled to swish his hand within it. Having an idea, Eichi cupped some water in his palms and splashed it on the soles of his feet. Its freezing temperature made him shiver, but the constant pain in his feet lowered a tad. Too much walking for someone without footwear. He hoped blisters would not form--humans and their pesky injuries.

All in all, relaxation seemed the point of this space. A rather nice addition. So demons also needed to experience a moment of calm after raiding and pillaging.

Flicking the water off his fingers, Eichi stood up, rounding on his heel and facing the gazebo.

And met gazes with a person standing under its peaked roof.

“Oh?” was out of Eichi's mouth before he realized it. Processing the situation stopped any fear from forming. “Hello there. Are you another servant?”

Shadows cast from the patio shrouded the stranger’s face; a closer look cleared part of his confusion. Their hair was darker than the shade, black as the night, and curled around their face and neck. 

Eichi must have overlooked them when he gave the structure a quick glance. He never expected someone to be there, sitting so quiet.

He thought the stranger would stay silent. The drowsy voice coming from them put that belief to rest. “Mm~? Servant…? Do I look like one? You know, you must not be so smart if that’s what you think.”

“Was I incorrect?”

“Pretty much.” Yawning, they stepped off the patio. The person was a man--a boy--and a demon, no doubt about it. Obsidian horns burst from his head and curled inward. His outfit reminded Eichi of Tsumugi’s except darker, extra detailed. Someone of higher status? “How insulting... What kind of servant calls their Master that? Do you need to have your eyes checked? Or your head?”

Well, there was his answer. Luck had left him. How unfortunate.

He had yet to demand to know why Eichi was wandering around outside. Eichi did not resemble a servant; ignoring his threadbare outfit, he missed the horns born from demon-hood. His appearance screamed _not from here_.

“Apologies, Sakuma… -sama.” He smiled politely at the demon. “You were hard to make out among the darkness.”

“I don’t need your reasoning.” Sakuma bee-lined to a table and plopped into a chair. Casting out a long groan, he rested his head on the table’s surface. “Hey… Whoever you are, you know how to make tea, right?”

“Pardon?”

“Tea,” he repeated with emphasis. “Even a child could brew some tea leaves. You know how, don’t you?”

Tea, tea… Eichi had no recollection of the word. Was tea another variety of food and drink?

At his silence, Sakuma groaned even louder than before. “No way… Who can’t make tea in this day and age? Are you an idiot?”

For all the hushed chatter about him, Sakuma Rei was rather… childish.

“Amnesiac, to be precise,” Eichi replied.

“Eh. I don’t need your life story.” Head still resting on the table, Sakuma pointed weakly to the gazebo he stepped out of. “Since you can’t do much, I’ll have to do it. Get me the teapot and cups left in there. Be quick about it.”

Sakuma Rei was right in front of him; tired, vulnerable. An easy target. While his angelic power was yards from the glory it used to be, it could win an easy fight like this. All he had to do was pour his energy into the vampire’s body. Before long, he’d have one less nuisance. His infiltration would come to an immediate end if he exterminated the boss on his second day.

“Oi.” Sakuma grumbled. “Hurry, hurry. Can you not move your legs, either...? Keep this up and I’ll suck your blood to quench my thirst.”

Killing him now was wildly tempting. Very tempting. But as acknowledged hours ago, killing them off one-by-one would create an eventual problem. Besides, Sakuma was likely strong, unlike Tsumugi--Eichi needed to regain his powers steadily to combat his power.

Leaving Sakuma to his misery, Eichi entered the gazebo. The ‘teapot’ he mentioned was a round cup-like object decorated with a floral pattern. It weighed heavy in his hand. There was a plate of… something sitting next to it. It was a striking purple, a color he didn’t believe humans ate on the regular. Bits of food he had no knowledge of dotted along its surface. If he concentrated on it, the plate of stomach-turning food (?) sent shivers up his spine.

Food from the Underworld. They were even more unappealing to look at than human food.

Leaving the repulsive meal behind, Eichi brought the teapot and cups to Sakuma’s table.

Sakuma lifted his head, looking lethargic. Yawning again, he took the teapot and waved at Eichi to place the cups down.

“Tea tastes better when it’s fresh,” he muttered. Sakuma cupped the bottom of the pot with his pale fingers. “It takes too long to walk back to the castle and have a servant do it, so… this’ll have to do.”

Flames shot up from Sakuma’s fingertips. Blinking at the burst of fiery light, Eichi fought between leaning away or moving near. It wasn’t every day a demon used their power for such inane tasks like heating up food.

Moving near won out. Angels rarely had the opportunity to witness fire-like magic. Sliding into the chair opposite Sakuma, Eichi observed the orange fire flickering at the bottom of the teapot with interest.

“You didn’t grab the snacks?” Sakuma brought up when a few seconds of silence passed.

“Snacks? Do you mean the plate of vomit?”

“Mean. I baked those.” Sakuma didn’t sound offended, though. “Pass me your cup.”

Grabbing one of the two cups available, Eichi slid it across the table. The fire on Sakuma’s fingers faded into nothing. Shaking the teapot a bit, he tilted it over their cups, pouring a light brown liquid into the containers.

Setting the teapot on the table, Sakuma took the one Eichi did not touch and chugged it.

Eichi eyed his own cup. Tsumugi’s showing of drinking water still in his head, he understood the tea was not poisoned unless Sakuma would put himself at risk. Unlike those snacks he left behind, the tea did not remind him of the Underworld, either. The odd coloring was a tad too unappealing for him to try it without motivation, however.

“I didn’t pour you a drink so you could let it cool down, you know…?” Pouring more tea into his cup, Sakuma frowned at him, eyes squinting. “If you don’t want it, I’ll drink it.”

“I’ll try it.” The cup warmed his palm as he pulled it closer. Giving one final cautious look, Eichi sipped at the brown liquid. And winced; the tea singed his tongue. “--Hot.”

Sakuma laughed. “Not one for heat, hmm~? Well, I guess humans are like that. Take your time.”

Why rush him into drinking in the first place, then…?

Waiting for his tongue to cease burning, Eichi blew air on the tea. It took some time for it to cool to a temperature possible for him to swallow. When he tried it again, Eichi felt pleasantly surprised. It was different than water, which didn’t have much of a taste at all. While a little weak, the tea tasted fruity. It reminded him of apples.

Together, they drank the tea in companionable silence.

“Hey, human.” Licking his lips, Sakuma shook the teapot. There was a soft sloshing from inside, but he scowled at it before placing it back down. “I don’t recognize your face. You’re the one found yesterday, right? Aren’t you meant to be gone by now?”

They were going to talk about his presence now, huh. “Tsumugi was busy with his chores. The sun went down before long. He chose to keep me here an extra day to make sure I would be safe on my way back to the village, Sakuma… -sama.”

“Ritsu,” Sakuma corrected, terse.

“Excuse me?”

“Sakuma-sama is that pest calling himself the lord of this castle. It’s only polite to call the person you’re speaking to by the name they want. So, Ritsu is fine.”

Ritsu…?

Ah! Tsumugi had mentioned a Ritsu-sama beforehand. So, for him to call Ritsu such a high title…?

“Sakuma Ritsu?” Eichi tried.

At the name, Ritsu hummed, a positive affirmation.

There were two Sakumas. He’d have to thank Keito for leaving such information out when he returned to Heaven. Now Eichi was tasked with taking out a demon lord and a demon prince. 

What fun--really. The infiltration mission had gotten much more interesting in such a short time.

“So?” Ritsu huffed at his confused glance. “Your name, too… Jeez, you humans sure lack amiability.”

“Eichi,” he offered. “Eichi is all there is. Amnesiac, as you recall. My one memory consists of my name.”

“Oh? What a stringent amnesia you have there.”

“Stringent indeed. How unfortunate I must be to lose my memories. I’m thankful Tsumugi--and by virtue, the other Sakuma--noticed me when they did.”

“People like you are all too common. Some sort of misfortune befalling you, making you wash up on our land.” As bored as he sounded, Ritsu’s scarlet eyes were as sharp as a blade. “We’re kind enough demons~… We won’t hurt unless outsiders hurt first.”

In response, Eichi offered him a tranquil smile. He held in a delighted shiver at the calculating look--was this how stronger demons were? Tsumugi could not hold a candle to his higher-ups. “Is that so? I don’t know much about demons, myself. You must be the kindest ones around. You have my full gratitude in saving me. How could I ever repay you?”

Gazing at him, Ritsu thought for a moment. Then, opening his mouth--

“Jeez…! Ritsu-sama, come out…! Where are you…?!”

Ritsu and Eichi paused, for differing reasons.

That constantly nervous-sounding voice…

“Oh.” Shifting in his seat, Ritsu sat backward on the chair and called, “Tsumugi! Here, I’m here. You’re slow to find your master! What if there had been trouble?”

Tsumugi’s voice came from further in the garden. “Ritsu-sama, please…! You have a coffin made for you. Could you use it instead of every other surface you can rest on?”

“It’s not like I fell asleep in the grass again.” Eichi wondered if Tsumugi felt as though he were speaking to a brick wall. “The chairs out here are comfortable enough to sleep on. If you want to blame someone, blame the servant who catered to me and didn’t tell you where I was.”

“You’re the one in control,” Tsumugi whined. Ritsu’s voice acted as a beacon, beckoning Tsumugi to their resting space. Rounding a curve from the garden’s pathway, Tsumugi looked exceedingly pitiful. “It wouldn’t be right to scold a fellow servant for doing their job…! I mean, if I wasn’t e--eh--Eichi-kun?!”

At the exclamation of his name, Eichi waved. “Hello, Tsumugi.”

“Oi, don’t stand around like that, Tsumugi.” Lifting the teapot, Ritsu slid it off the table and made as if to toss it over. “We’re out of tea. Go make more for us.”

The order threw Tsumugi for a loop. “T-tea? But, Eichi-kun… outside? Drinking together...? Ahh… I don’t understand…!”

“He does this a lot,” Ritsu divulged, as though Tsumugi’s extreme confusion was commonplace. Which… was possible. When his servant’s bewilderment continued on longer, Ritsu grunted and waved a hand at Eichi. “Give him some answers, why don’t you? I want more tea and he won’t move unless he understands.”

The request made little sense. Still, while Tsumugi’s dumbstruck attitude was amusing, Eichi did need to explain escaping from his cell.

The prison cell key clattered onto the table as he took it out of his pocket. “You dropped this,” Eichi started, his plastered-on smile imitating calmness. “It seemed dangerous to leave around, so I was intent on returning it to you as soon as I saw it. Unfortunately, my mind had other ideas. It wasn’t long before I was wandering lost through the garden, and then I came upon this area.”

“O-oh,” uttered Tsumugi. “So you got lost?”

“The garden is confusing to traverse in the dark. Also, despite your tour, I never saw how beautiful the land was. I couldn’t quite help myself, you see. Everything was quite fascinating, including Ritsu-sama and his tea.”

“Oh, smooth,” Ritsu muttered. Eichi ignored him.

“I am sorry,” he finished.

While Ritsu seemed less than impressed, Tsumugi nodded his head like he understood. “Of course, of course. Humans are inquisitive creatures; curiosity killing the cat is one of your most known idioms. You can’t help it. But Eichi-kun, it was so dangerous! What if you encountered someone who wouldn’t ask questions and chose to attack first? You’re lucky it was Ritsu-sama you met!”

He rose an eyebrow toward Ritsu. “Do you have violent demons in your employ?”

“Don’t fill the human’s mind with nonsense,” Ritsu huffed. “Our servants are regular servants. They’re as violent as any other vampire or demon.”

The comparison did not tell Eichi much.

“And here I was hoping for more tea… Will you be returning me to my cell?” 

“Yes,” Tsumugi said, in unison with Ritsu’s “Eh~? No way.”

“B-but.” At last, Tsumugi came close enough to the table that Ritsu could softly bat the teapot against his chest. “Eichi-kun needs his rest! We’re heading to the village early tomorrow to find his family. Staying up will tire him, Ritsu-sama.”

Ritsu glumly placed the teapot back on the table when it did not gain attention. “You're assuming he even has family. Why are you putting such hopes in his head, anyway? He could be an orphan. A transient. A criminal.”

“Orphan! A-are you, Eichi-kun? That’s so tragic!”

“I wouldn’t know, Tsumugi.”

“Besides,” Ritsu continued, “we were getting along, this human and I. How rude of you to ruin our conversation and take him away.”

The demon deflated. “Apologies, Second Master. But even if he is an orphan, there should be ways for humans to care for him. His amnesia should be treated! We can’t do anything for him here.”

“Ugh.” Ritsu’s grunt sounded dissatisfied. “I suppose.”

“If I may have a word?” The look in their eyes showed they had forgotten he was a presence at the table. Ugh, demons. “Tsumugi… it is possible I may not have a family, as Ritsu-sama considered. At this point, we can’t say I have anything at all. A family, a home, a good reputation—if you were to leave me in an environment unsuited for my health, what would I do?”

“T-That's…” 

Seal the deal, seal the deal. “Humans are a mystery to me, as you know, but you aren’t. You’ve been watching over me since your Master sent you to find the disturbance. Outside of my name, all I can recall is your kindness. It would be a shame that, if I returned to a disapproving village, my first memory of goodwill would also be my last.”

“Uuh… Ritsu-sama, what should we do?” Lips wobbling, Tsumugi shot his master a despairing glance. “I don’t want Eichi-kun to go somewhere that might hurt him, but he can’t stay here! Sakuma-sama won’t allow anyone to take up residence without good reason!”

“Who cares about what that roach allows? I’m also in charge, if you’ve forgotten.” Sparing a hand, he gestured lazily in Eichi’s general direction. “If I give permission, we don’t need his, right? I’m saying the human can stay. There you go.”

“But a human staying in a demon’s castle… It’s unheard of! What would he do?”

“You’re asking? Do I have to explain everything?” Next, he pointed right at Tsumugi—at his clothes, rather. “What sort of outfit are you wearing?”

“A servant’s wardrobe, sir?”

“Yup. And what do servants do?”

His eyebrows furrowed. “Follow your orders?”

“And where do they live?”

“... Oh!” Whatever their strange conversation meant, Tsumugi had caught on at last. “The castle! So this is your plan—you want Eichi-kun to become a servant!”

Ah?

Huh?

Tsumugi bobbed his head in excitement, as if his words hadn’t stunned Eichi into a stupor. “Sakuma-sama might allow this! He’s open-minded; a human living here as a servant might give him reason to keep Eichi-kun around! Eichi-kun will have somewhere to live, too, if the village turns out as a no-go. Ritsu-sama, you’ve thought this through!”

Ritsu chuckled at the compliment. “Tsumugi praised me~ You usually scold this Second Master of yours. What sort of servant acts so arrogant?”

“Um, well, Ritsu-sama is a little too—“

“Servitude?” Eichi got his throat working again before the two went off on their own topic. His whirlwind thoughts were difficult to corral, stuck between loathing the idea or eagerness at the prime opportunity. He settled on equality. “An interesting proposition. Why did you think of it, Ritsu…-sama?”

All he received was a lame shrug and, shortly after, “Someone needs to teach you how to make tea.”

Eichi had a funny man on his hands, apparently.

“This is perfect, Eichi-kun!” Worked up about about his master’s idea, Tsumugi gripped Eichi's hands tight in delight, his dark curls bouncing. His embrace was warm, and the unexpected heat delayed the sensation of insects crawling along his skin. “Things are turning right-side up! If all works out, you’ll be having your regular life back in the village--or you’ll be learning right under me! Ahaha, I’ve never had to teach someone before…!”

“...It’ll be a delight to work with you, Tsumugi. I’m sure you’ll be a wonderful teacher.” Slipping out of the grasp, Eichi cheerfully patted the demon’s hand. “Should I call you Tsumugi-senpai if I begin serving here? I’ll have to speak quite formally to you, my new potential mentor.”

“T-that’s not necessary! I don’t deserve a special title. Tsumugi is fine!”

"Well, aren’t you two chummy.” Ritsu cut in. He sighed; the disappointment in his tone sounded as fake as Eichi’s own acting. “Don’t go getting too happy, though. We still don’t know how the village will take some amnesiac stranger. Who knows, they might hang him then and there.”

Tsumugi gasped, horrified.

“Or not.” He shrugged. “Anything is possible. Like getting me more tea. Tsumugi?”

“Yes, sir…”

For the first time, Ritsu’s lips lifted into a smile as Tsumugi grabbed hold of the empty teapot. “Make the same blend,” he advised, gesturing at Eichi, “the human seems to like that one. Oh, and bring some homeland snacks. The ones over in the gazebo are disposable. As for him…”

“Some fruit?” Tsumugi suggested. “Would you like some, Eichi-kun? A new stock of apples have come in!”

Some fruit did sound nice. While he’d eaten his fill not so long ago, there existed the possibility of forgetting to eat again. Angels lived on their pure essence; in contrast, humans required sustenance on a daily basis. Unless Tsumugi reminded him, there was a high chance he’d remember to feed only when his stomach threatened to digest itself again. 

With that in mind, Eichi agreed to Tsumugi's suggestion. Giving a polite bow to the both of them, the servant pranced off back into the garden to complete his task.

Ritsu yawned, stretching his arms high above his head. “You’re welcome, by the way, human.”

“Thank you. Sir.”

A snort escaped from him. “You’re bad at showing respect, did you know…? But, whatever. I am, too. But keep it up and I'll start getting some ideas. For a human, you look tasty enough to drink from~”

His skin prickled. “Spare me, if you will.”

“We’ll see, we’ll see. I don’t handle temptation as well as the others.”

As Ritsu’s smile widened, his deadly sharp incisors glistened in the moonlight. 

Demons. Even if they appear innocent, they would turn around and take what they desired with little provocation. Eichi should watch his back--all his sides, really, if he were to work alongside them for the foreseeable future. Not a path he anticipated, but a path all the same.

The climb to gaining their trust began now.

For a moment, Eichi wondered how Keito was handling his sudden disappearance. His friend had been a worry-wart since the start, never too far away to lecture him if he stepped one foot out of line. An angel vanishing into thin air was unheard of; even more so, it created worrying rumors. His infiltration would move at a steady pace; if not days, then he had months ahead of him in the human world. Keito might go mad with worry, searching for him as time went on. 

When he returned above the clouds, he’d be sure to report on all the risky situations he’d lived through, just to watch Keito’s face pale in shock.

The yelling--affectionate lecturing, as Mao termed it--would shake the Heavens.

Yes, Eichi’s self-imposed mission was risky. Unintelligent, Keito would define it, as well as mindless, irresponsible, and a total adrenaline trip.

All those words were utterly correct.

But he was here now, sitting near a demon as though they were comrades. Tomorrow he’d be among them, learning how they acted, obtaining crucial information that would serve as a sword and cut them down from their tall stalks.

The operation was perilous, precarious, and full of too many what-ifs. Everything could go wrong at any time.

... But, well, that was how risks worked. The odds were against him, but Eichi held some good cards in his hands. He’d never fold.

All that mattered was who played the ace in the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Yet again created by a brainstorm session with my AU buddy in the WataruP discord. Hopefully I can add more to this one day...


	3. Merperson AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Wataru/Eichi (Finding a Merperson AU):** Encountering a fascinating creature during summer break was not exactly what Wataru had in mind, but it made for a fine surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Main Characters:** Hibiki Wataru & Tenshouin Eichi  
>  **Minor Characters:** The remaining Oddballs  
>  **Warnings Applied to this Chapter:** Not really a warning, but the ship is more pre-slash and eventual romance than anything else. ~~The real warning applies to my bad characterization of Oddballs and grammar skills.~~

Surprise was the last emotion Wataru expected to feel during his walk.

He'd left the beach behind not long ago, and it was far too early in the morning for any well-respecting beach-goer to visit the ocean. It had been 8 A.M. when he left his yawning friends behind, and the beach house he agreed to work at for the month had yet to open its doors.

So begged the question: who else was out and about on such an early summer morning?

Not to mention that whoever it was had squirreled themselves away deep within a cave. 

Minutes earlier, Wataru had spied a path branching off into the trees when wandering the sandy shore. Out of sheer curiosity, he followed the trail. His ears caught a calming voice here and there, his well-tuned hearing proving a great boon. Soon he was at the shaded entrance of a well-hidden cave and was wandering in as far as he could, using a palm to slide along its rough inner walls. 

Life required exploration and intrigue about the unknown! And at the moment, said intrigue concerned gaining information on the stranger deep inside this cave. They sung with talent, as if they'd also spent a few years undergoing idol training.

Their voice grew louder as Wataru plunged into the cave's depths. At first it was naught but a whisper on the wind. After several minutes of inching downward, feeling the space close in as he descended, the volume increased until its echoes bounced off the walls. He shivered as the voice washed over him. There were no true words spoken. Just random sounds and syllables, like the thought of consistency wasn't on the singer's mind at all.

What a wonderful voice. Wataru couldn't help but latch onto it.

Wataru's foot met solid ground. No more steady decline to reach the end. Gazing around at his dim surroundings as the song continued, Wataru spotted golden light streaming in from further ahead. Indeed, the mysterious singing stranger’s voice came from the same direction.

Sunlight warmed his skin as he reached the spot. His eyes burned, too used to the dark cave and forced to readjust to outside light too fast. The air tasted salty. There was nothing around; the small area he stood on was approximately two tatami mats long. His purple sandals crushed the hard-packed sand. The area seemed closed-off from the rest of the beach, enclosed by rocks and boulders that made outsiders cast it off as a dangerous area to explore.

Wataru glanced around.

No one here~... Yet, the singing did not stop? If not here, then where?

He spotted a series of rocks laid out in the water, separated from his own island connected to the cave. The rocks formed a tiny resting area--on the off chance anyone felt the desire to wander into the water to test it out. The rocks were as tall as his waist, their jagged edges frighteningly sharp. 

Between the cracks of a few jagged rocks, Wataru caught sight of blond hair shifting in the warm breeze.

He perked up, mouth already opening to speak.

"Oya, oya?" Standing at the tip of the island, Wataru stood on tip-toes to see the singer better over the rocks. "So you are the mysterious singing stranger! I must say, yo--"

He didn't get to finish.

A startled gasp interrupted the peaceful singing. The person flinched, jolting as if Wataru's voice were a gun shot. They whirled around to spot him between the cracks in the rocks. He memorized a pair of wide blue eyes, pale skin, and short blond hair, right before the stranger dove headfirst into the water.

A twinge of guilt hit him. He leaned in as far as possible without getting soaked by the chilly water, rushing to explain. "Ah, dear stranger, no need to run--!"

\--Yet he clicked his mouth shut in awe as a pale, thick tail rose from where the person threw themselves a mere moment ago.

The tail flicked and splashed against the water’s surface. Near silence reigned in the small cove after the tail vanished under the dark blue waves.

For the first time in his life, Wataru was speechless.

Surprises truly were the spice of life.

* * *

For their third and final year, Wataru and his friends were working for the last portion of their summer break. 

His friends included the sullen Shu, the cheerful Kanata (who was only happy because of the entire ocean laid out before him), the rather bored yet cooperative Natsume, and Rei, the one likely to die of both heatstroke and anemia before August was over.

At the request of Rei and an acquaintance he owed a favor, they agreed to the month-long task of drumming up business at a new beach house not far from Yumenosaki Private Academy.

He had little idea why the others agreed. Rei may have corralled them by going on about how ' _As my best friends, I trust clever and respectable children such as yourselves could assist me?_ ' or ' _If I work alone, I may surely evaporate from the sun's rays and die._ ' 

Regardless, Wataru signed on with nary a fuss.

Working as a cook for a month wasn't much trouble. Without school or solo idol work taking up his time, something as simple as sparing a few hours at a beach to work with friends was a good enough reason to leave his home. It gave him something to do outside of wasting the day watching old movies on the couch in his pajamas. And, again, he could spend time with friends for a whole summer. He'd never experienced anything quite so normal before. 

So on the first day of his summer job, after making his way back to the beach house, Wataru felt it best to start the conversation with his friends off by shoving the swinging entrance doors open and loudly declaring, "I, your Hibiki Wataru, have encountered a beautiful merperson!"

It was a testament to their relationship that the one person to react to such a comment was the owner. He gave Wataru a squinting look over his spectacles as though regretting his employment.

"Is that so?" Rei replied from a booth containing the other three. He swirled a straw in his half-drunk fruit smoothie. "Interesting. Tell us more."

So Wataru told them more.

When he finished his tale, Shu eyed him side-ways from his position in the booth. "You reek. Do you expect to share a kitchen with me while smelling so pungently of salt water?"

"It was a mistake, Shu~ I may have slipped in the water in my surprise." Not his finest hour, but the shock of witnessing such an event had been too much!

"You must have drunk some of it while doing so, too," he huffed, fiddling with the lovely pleated skirt of the adorable Mademoiselle, "if you are hallucinating a mythical creature."

Wataru gasped. "Dear friend! I slipped _after_  I saw them! How could I hallucinate after the event? It's impossible!"

"You would find a way."

Touche?

"Wataru-niisan..." Natsume started off slow. "Are you sure? It's not uncommon for swimmers to dress up. Even less uncommon is anyone with a camera trying to record themselves wearing--ah, what is it? A monofin."

Natsume offered divination services to people at school. Wataru expected him to be a little open to the unknown. 

Pouting, Wataru responded, "Indeed, but I did not see hide nor hair of a camera! And as I waited for them to come back up for air, they never returned! How fascinating!"

"They didn't need to "breathe"?" At his nod, Kanata smiled softly. A serene look never seemed too far from him. "A true merperson. How wonderful... Wataru-kun, you must let me "meet" them some time. Breathing underwater is so difficult without help..."

"Pray not forget your human heritage, Shinkai-kun. Breathing underwater is for those who must live there." Taking a sip of his smoothie, Rei looked over the cup at Wataru. He seemed to scan for something in particular. With a shrug, Rei finished his drink and patted Wataru’s hand resting on the counter. "If you say you encountered one, then I believe you. A vampire such as myself should believe in the existence of other lifeforms, no? As there are countless sightings of merfork in history, I suppose some have a shred of truth."

Well, at least his friends believed him. Half of them, in any case. Wataru would make Shu and Natsume believe him one way or another, some day.

They dissolved into a discussion of merfolk. Unwilling to pay heed to what he deemed foolish, Shu stayed out of it until he muttered about mermaid gowns and pulled out a sketchpad and pencil. He ignored them as he scribbled out designs for a feminine frame. Past that--for the most part, Kanata had more to say on the matter of merpeople than even Rei did. Listening to the two of them compare odd stories lasted until the beach house opened.

Mind whirling with new information and the memory of those pretty blue eyes, Wataru changed into his chef uniform and got to work.

* * *

The merperson didn't return for the entirety of the first week, to Wataru's massive disappointment.

He visited the secret cove every day before work, anticipation pumping in his veins. What he encountered was always the same: an empty cave and, if lucky, a few fish swimming up to his feet if he stayed still long enough. Similar to the merperson, they also scattered in a frenzy once he made any sound at all.

Despite his disappointment, Wataru would not give up! They must return one day. This area, out of sight and difficult to find--why wouldn't the merperson return some day? Wataru simply had to wait.

And wait he did. For several days he dozed on the sand, or hummed what he remembered of the creature’s song, or daydreamed while staring up at the clear, sunny sky. 

It was during those times when he often snapped to attention at a strange, unique feeling. He had years of honing in on the feeling to recognize it. Someone was watching him.

... So it felt, but a thorough glance around showed nothing of note. Wataru had to consider if his heightened senses were playing a trick on his mind.

When his senses went high-wire like so, Wataru took to pacing around the small cave, bored yet unwilling to leave unless the hour was up. He relaxed to the slap of his plastic sandals on slick sand echoing off the walls.

Ah, speaking of echoes...!

Oddly enough, the cave had great acoustics! Part of him had noticed it when listening to the merperson perform their initial song. With too much time left alone, Wataru had come to acknowledge the unexpected find. 

An idol coming across a place with the opportunity to train their vocals outside of school. How could this be anything but good will from above? How lucky! An _Amazing_ discovery!

While Wataru never stuck around for long, he spent most of his time copying the mysterious merperson by singing whichever random tune came to mind. It felt relaxing, somehow, to have somewhere secret no one else knew about. A feeling the merperson may have shared before Wataru arrived and scared them off. 

The days passed as he followed the new routine. Show up to the cave and hang around for an hour, return to the beach house for work, and then go home to an evening of movie-watching or script-reading.

Like that, the first week ended with nothing to break the cycle.

* * *

Of course, Monday of the second week tore said cycle to shreds.

Humming goodbye as he left the beach house, Wataru started on his typical path to the 'secret' cave. He'd long memorized the way there. Go a little up the beach until the treeline came close, then locate a rarely tread upon path surrounded by uncultivated bushes and shove right past the thicket...

Wandering along the path for a minute or two brought him to the cave's entrance. The opening was shady and dark, tugging at one's desire to explore curious sites.

Used to the layout of the cave, Wataru traversed it without thought, whistling all the while.

The whistles silenced as he descended and heard something softer from further within. A song...?

His movements slowed as he reached the bottom. The voice...

Wataru searched for the source, quieting his footsteps in case he alerted the sudden visitor. The voice came from the spot Wataru noticed on his first day--the small sitting area made of tall, sharp rocks. Recognizing the blond hair and clear voice, he almost released a sigh in relief.

Somehow, for some reason, the creature had returned!

Now... how could he talk to them without ruining things?

More motivated than ever, Wataru concentrated on finding one idea capable of working. Frightening them last time accomplished nothing; speaking was a no-go. Wandering into the water to catch them off guard might force them to leave for good. What else...

Oh! An idea!

For a heart-stopping moment, the merperson’s singing faltered as Wataru's rose in volume. Despite his three years spent among dozens of idols, he couldn’t recall any particular song worth singing--so he sung nothing at all, letting instinct decide the sounds. The merperson fell silent. It didn't take long for them to turn and face him fully, lifting up over the rocks blocking their form.

Shoulder-length blond hair hung in front of blue eyes reminiscent to the water shifting below them. Their facial structure was a tad on the masculine side. Their chest was rather flat, too. A mer _man_ , perhaps...?

As Wataru continued on, belting out whatever sound he considered pleasant, the merman (?) watched him for a little while longer. After a full minute of nothing but gazing at each other, the merman (??) did something different.

He dived right into the water, his heavy tail slapping up tall waves. Wataru's singing cut off with a disappointed sigh.

Not even singing worked, huh. 

Failure burned hot in his chest as Wataru rotated on his heel. If the merman was leaving, he should also return to the beach house early. For what it was worth, he had seen him again. Another sighting to tell his friends.

Before he could go far, a splash caught his attention again. He glanced back--only to whirl around as the merman resurfaced, his bright hair plastered to his cheeks.

They both stared in silent contemplation. Unexpectedly, the merman broke into a soft smile. Lifting a pale arm above the water, the merman tossed something over onto Wataru's island. 

He startled as the thrown object landed near his sandals. The merman offered an expectant smile when Wataru stared again. The smile fit his face. An odd thought to have, but smiling fit the merman well.

Reciprocation was in order. Grin breaking out across his face, Wataru raised a hand and waved. "Why, I thank you! Any gift from you is but a pleasure!"

He doubted the merman understood his words, but he received a chuckle in response all the same. Mermen could laugh, chalk that up to information Wataru never knew! Soon, he imitated Wataru's wave with one much more composed.

Expression on the positive side, the merman turned around and sunk into the water for the last time.

Although Wataru assumed the creature had left, he stuck around for a couple extra minutes to be sure. When his wait proved they were not returning, he spotted the gift he'd received and lifted it for a better look.

The item was a test; the remains of a sand dollar. Despite being wet, its skeleton was pale as beach sand. It sat light in his hand, not much larger than his palm.

Huh.

So singing _was_  the answer.

* * *

"He gifted this to you?" Natsume questioned. He tapped the test with a napkin-covered hand, as if he mimicking a detective cautiously handling evidence. "After you sung to him?"

Wataru corrected with a bright smile, "Sung _with_ him! The two of us, creators of an impromptu duet! For at least a moment!"

Humming in his throat, Natsume slid the test across the table. The others were elsewhere when Wataru arrived back--Rei speaking with the owner, Kanata resting face-up in the ocean, and Shu... somewhere. Perhaps fitting Mademoiselle in her new mermaid gown where no one could bother him.

Natsume crossed his arms and squinted at the table's surface. "I still cannot believe you met a merperson--merman... But, you do have a phone. Since he seems to like you enough to give you a gift, he'll likely appear again. Why not take a picture of him when he does?"

"Natsume-kun! As idols, we ourselves should know not to take pictures without consent!"

"Can you not ask, Nii-san? He seems to be an intelligent creature?"

Wataru had also been wondering about that. "... I do not know if he can speak Japanese. Or any human language. But singing works! Can we not learn more of one another while having such glorious duets to connect us?"

Natsume paused. Frowning the tiniest bit, he reached across the table and patted Wataru's hand. "Sounds like a pain. Good luck, Nii-san. It seems like you'll need it."

* * *

When Wataru entered the cave the next day, it was empty. He couldn't hold in his frown.

After yesterday, he thought the merman would be more willing to appear. Had he changed his mind about interacting with a human? Or was it something else? Could the merman come on certain days? A specific time?

Worry weighed on his mind as Wataru reclined at his regular spot on the island. The soft, slow flow of the waves gradually soothed his concern. After all, the merman had enjoyed his presence. He'd even given him a gift, which Wataru kept in his pocket. Until the merman changed his tune, then he was still in his good graces!

Clearing up his sudden bout of negativity, Wataru started on his daily noise-making.

He held in a twitch as the usual feeling of eyes roaming over him struck yet again. The entire last week he’d gone through it; in the end he found not a single person in the area. No one was around, he was sure of it.

The appearance of a second voice not long after he started singing made his eyes shoot open.

Wataru locked onto the merman as he shoved up into a sitting position. He was on the same perch of rocks as the last two times, humming cheerfully. As Wataru met his eyes, the merman even waved at him!

Then--perhaps? The constant eyes he’d been feeling…? 

A part of him wondered if he should find it odd that the merman had been watching him this whole time. A larger, ecstatic portion was too glad the remarkable creature had also wanted to see him.

In his excitement, Wataru reached for the items he had hidden on his person. He searched through the secret pockets in his swim trunks and lightweight shirt. A magician never rid himself of tricks!

Finding the stem of two flowers tucked into his clothes, Wataru held them out for the merman to see. The humming fell silent as the flowers were inspected, his head tilted cutely in confusion. Grinning at the expression, Wataru tossed the scarlet roses out into the water.

The merman waited a moment before slipping off his perch. He gathered up the roses floating nearby, running his fingers over velvet petals.

It may have been better to gather up fake flowers to best live underwater... but, well, nothing beats the real deal!

"It is thanks for your kind offering!” Wataru chirped. “Two lovely roses for a surprising being such as yourself!"

To Wataru’s relief, the merman accepted his gift. Resting them in the crook of his elbow, he dunked underwater for a short minute. When he broke through again, his body and the flowers were soaking wet. Another test sat in his hand.

Wataru chuckled. Were they going back and forth in gift-giving, now?

Expecting the merman to throw the gift over again, Wataru almost toppled into the water as he actually swam closer. Not by much--while giving the area around him a wide berth, Wataru now made out details he couldn't see beforehand. 

The merman was pale under the sun's rays. Deep gashes around the merman's throat quivered as time passed; gills, most likely. When he extended his arm to toss over the test, his hand shimmered in the light. Specks of silver scales dotted around his thin, webbed fingers. They spanned up to his shoulders and down his sides, leading to his waist and further below--a part Wataru had yet to see.

He received the test with a smile. "I'll have to find something new next we meet. And as for next time...~" Tapping a finger against his chest, he said, "It is only right to give my name if this will become a common occurrence, yes? I am your Hibiki Wataru!"

Eyebrows furrowing, the merman copied him by tapping his own chest in an inquiring nature.

"Yes! Do you see?" Repeating it, he said: "Hi-bi-ki! Wa-ta-ru! I am a messenger that spreads love and _Amazing_ throughout the world!"

Recognition flashed in his eyes. Slowly he uttered, "H--Hie... be...? Wa...?" 

"Oh!" Eyes bright with delight, Wataru crouched down with his knees digging in the sand. It was almost too hard to not lose himself and dive into the water in excitement. "Yes, yes! Hi-bi-ki Wa-ta-ru! My name!"

To think that merpeople could understand human language! While his merman friend struggled with the pronunciation, he seemed more than capable of recognizing human speech. What utter luck!

"H--Hibi?" the merman repeated. His eyes narrowed as he focused. Then: "Wa--tah...r-ru?"

Was this how it felt for parents when infants stumbled over their first words? What a glorious feeling! Truly one that cannot be compared to!

The merman pointed at Wataru. "Wah... taru?"

"Amazing! Truly fantastic!" Wataru cried. Without much thought, he dug into his clothes and dragged out another flower. When it flew into the air this time, the rose fell right onto the curious merman's palm. He welcomed the addition with a growing smile, eyes lifting into crescents as he laughed at Wataru's obvious joy. 

"Wataru," he repeated--a perfect replication! So fast!

Wataru applauded his success. "How wonderful~! Now then, now then...!"

Tapping his chest one final time, he instructed, "Wataru!" before extending his arm and pointing at the creature. "And what is your name?"

After witnessing Wataru teach his name, the merman caught on quick.

"Wataru," he said, nodding toward him. Imitating him, he pointed at his chest. He faltered--perhaps actual merspeak was too different to translate? All the same, with another narrowing of his eyes, the merman offered: "E... Ei-chee."

"That is your name...? E… Eichee. Ah, Eichi?"

"Eichi." Nodding as if in confirmation to himself, the merman--Eichi?--gave another smile. "Eichi. Wataru?"

"Mmm! Wataru is this one's name! And you, Eichi..." Coldness enveloped his lower arms as he leaned forward, placing his hands into the water. "Fufu, you're a special one, aren't you! So interesting, Eichi!"

The words must have meant nothing to him. The fondness in Wataru's tone had to seep past the language barrier however, as his gaze softened. Eichi spoke using a jumble of syllables and croaks emitting from his throat. Wataru couldn't come close to understanding. Merperson language, he realized with a start and a sense of wonder, and didn't that seem interesting to learn? He wished to undergo lessons on it. There was nothing Hibiki Wataru could not educate himself on! 

At last, with a swish of his silver tail, Eichi floated away from him while clutching his roses. Wataru pouted as he left; the light reflecting off his pale scales were quite a sight. A shame he had no access to a camera... he should reconsider bringing his phone to the cave.

"Ah, are you leaving?" he asked purposelessly. Eichi couldn't understand him, of course. Wataru still had time before returning to the beach house... but their early rendezvous was coming to a close for the day. apparently. A saddening realization.

Eichi answered with a cluster of noises he couldn't make heads nor tails of. He sounded disappointed, so Wataru held faith in believing Eichi also wished to stick around if given the choice. 

So merfolk also had busy lives under the waves... how intriguing! How curious! Wataru had to learn more...!

Holding the roses against his chest, Eichi concluded their meeting with a tentative wave. He giggled as Wataru returned it two-fold, leaning back on his soaked knees to wave his hands in farewell.

"Do have a fine day, dear Eichi!" he called. "May we meet tomorrow, as well! This one shall wait for you!"

Eyes turned up in amusement, Eichi nodded once in his direction before dunking under the smooth and clear water. As awe-inspiring as ever, his tail finalized his leaving with a loud slap against the surface.

Although they hadn't talked much, the sudden silence felt unnatural. Eichi's laughter had a ringing quality to it. After he left, the area felt hollower, less lively. 

"I do hope he returns tomorrow..." Pushing to his feet, Wataru got to work on cleaning his clothes of sand before the walk back. "There's not long before this job is over, after all. I should spend as much time with him as possible!"

Three weeks before the end of summer vacation. He'd expected to spend his break cooking on the beach and serving strangers alongside his friends. No one had mentioned encountering mythical creatures--or better yet, befriending one!

How long would Eichi stick around? For all Wataru knew, he'd disappear tomorrow, or the next day after, or next week. Eichi was a mysterious existence he couldn't allow to vanish without getting his fill. Eichi could not slip through his fingers.

Still, it wasn't as if Wataru could follow him into the ocean. While people labelled him an eccentric, he was as human as everyone else. And like every human unable to receive what he desired, he had to wait for opportunities to fall into his lap... or take life into his own hands and make a new path.

Wataru sighed. How unhelpful, though! Boring, as well! What 'new path'? How could he accomplish such a task with a language and species barrier separating them? Others would almost call it impossible.

Others who were _not_  Hibiki Wataru.

As difficult as the situation was, he, Hibiki Wataru, refused to give up!

Three weeks. Three weeks to spend time with the mysterious new merman he'd found out of sheer happenstance. And to his luck, Eichi seemed to find him just as interesting.

What a random turn of events. Wataru laughed as he made his way back to his friends. Anticipation for tomorrow pushed him onward with a spring in his step, eager to start the day and get on to the next.

What a strange way to start the end of summer break.

Such surprises surely made the world go round.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N:**  
>  \- Previously written around a few months ago, but I wanted to finish it up for Eichi's birthday (is a couple days late) this is fine.  
> \- I love merfolk AUs but imagine having to write one. Terrible.  
> \- Please pardon how rough it reads... m(_ _)m


End file.
